AI Rising
by Aethelgythe
Summary: The adventures of Sarah and Michael Knight's daughter. First KR fic. KR 2008. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Disclaimer: I do not own Knight Rider.
1. Meeting Kitt

Chapter 1

Ten gunmen blocked Mike and Sarah's escape route out of the hotel in Portland, Oregon, all automatic weapons aimed at them. They currently had their hands placed behind their heads as ordered. The police had already been called. As long as they could stall them, help would be on the way.

"If you hurt her…I swear you will know the true meaning of pain!"

The lead gunman stepped forward from behind his men, holding the girl in his arms. He had his gun across the front of the three-year-olds chest, laughing at Mike's bold choice of words.

"Please…just let her go, I'll give you anything you want," Sarah pleaded.

"What I want…is to see you both suffer for all of the pain and misery you've caused me these past five years. Your daughter just happens to be, my ticket to achieving that dream."

The mafia leader grinned wickedly and clicked his gun off of safety. The three-year-old girl whimpered but didn't say a word, locking eyes with Mike and Sarah.

She was afraid but would never let the mean people know it. They made her angry rather than scared, the way they were talking to her parents.

_Michael I am in position…shall I proceed?_

Kitt spoke to his long time partner and friend through his earwig.

Michael coughed just then, saying 'GO'.

The Shelby Mustang tore around the corner of the next building, appearing just behind the gunmen and raised the volume in his interior so his demands could be heard through his loudspeakers.

_**Drop your weapons or I will open fire.**_

The leader swore and turned around to see KITT sitting directly behind him. The little girl smiled and clapped her hands at the shiny talking car, although she had never seen it before in her life. Apparently…her parents were very good at keeping secrets.

The leader then smiled viciously as he picked up the girl by the back of her light, mint green overalls and held her dangling from one hand, raising the gun so it rested directly on the side of her head.

"Call your car off, Knight…or I will blow your girl's head off right here!!"

Mike growled at the man as Sarah screamed in fear. She struggled to run to her daughter but Mike held her back with a restraining arm. His gun was on the ground a few feet away where he had kicked it when they were first ambushed ten minutes ago. Kitt had only three seconds to warn them before they were set upon by the ruffians, their daughter ripped from Mike's own arms.

His face was grim as he spoke aloud.

"Kitt…do as they say."

_But Michael, I have the capability to dispatch eight of the ten gunmen._

Mike's warning tone responded as he knew with a fact that provoking the already pissed mafia with retaliation would result with his daughter's death.

"Kitt…just do it."

The black Shelby reversed and sped away, screeching to a halt in the parking lot to their right. He was farther away but not too far if Mike should order him to take them out.

The AI knew how important Mike's daughter was to him…he had practically watched over her since the day she was born. Through the security cameras and his own scanners, Kitt had grown rather fond of the child and swore to protect her, even if she had no knowledge of his existence. This was as personal to the AI as it was to Michael Knight.

"If you want your daughter back alive…you will do exactly as I say. You will **not** follow me, or she dies. The police will be called off…or she dies. Are we clear?"

Mike ground his teeth tightly and growled out a response.

"Yes."

"I'll hold you to that." He grinned as he backed away with the girl and disappeared from sight as his men stepped forward.

A car engine could be heard as the mafia leader began to drive away with their daughter. Sarah was crying and screaming death threats on all of them while Mike seemed to possess a relative center of calm. He was thinking…and he had a good idea on what to do.

Just as the police arrived, surrounding the remaining gunmen Kitt gunned it, racing to their side and blocked for them just as gunfire erupted between the mafia and the men in blue. His driver's side door opened and Sarah crawled in first, getting into the passenger seat followed by her husband. Mike retrieved their guns and slammed the door as Kitt peeled away already on a pursuit vector.

_Michael they are heading for the downtown airport. Shall I notify security?_

"Do it."

"Kitt…upload that new program I installed last week. We can't let him recognize you or he'll…or he'll…" Sarah choked off, unable to finish what she feared the most.

_Prepare for transfiguration._

Despite the dire circumstances, Mike shot Kitt a confused look and replied.

"Did you just say transfiguration? Don't you mean _transformation?_"

_No Michael…I meant what I said._

Mike's eyes widened when he noticed the black exterior of Kitt's shell, slowly melting away into white.

"No way… You can change colors now?!"

His exterior finally changed, leaving the mustang completely white with the exception of two black racing stripes.

_Transfiguration…complete_

"Nice. Very nice"

Kitt was about to reply when he noticed that his target just took an extreme direction shift.

_They are now heading away from the airport and towards a local resort._

"Follow them!"

Mike let Kitt drive, too drained to do it himself. He couldn't believe what was happening, slowly going into shock but snapped out of it when his military training kicked in. They were going to get his daughter back…or he was going to die trying.

They reached the resort, ten minutes after the gunman and found themselves next to sand dunes. Two dune vehicles were already racing off, sending up clouds of dirt and grit.

_There are four gunmen total. The mafia leader, Ryan Tyrone, is with another heavily armed suspect holding your daughter hostage in the first vehicle._

"Kitt, stay here…we can handle this."

_But Sarah…I can transform into my four by four all terrain vehicle._

"Kitt…we need you to stay here in case they loop around and come back this way. Stop them by any means necessary if they do," Michael patted Kitt's hood as he closed the door. He and Sarah were already jogging for the last dune buggy that was about to be occupied by a couple of tourists. Mike shoved the elderly man aside while Sarah threw a couple rolled up fifty dollar bills at them and then they were off, speeding through the sand after the kidnappers.

_Their driving pattern appears to be erratic. I believe the gunmen are lost._

"Good Kitt, keep us informed. We have them in sight."

_Proceed with caution, they are heavily armed and are now aware of your presence._

Mike handed Sarah his gun and looked at her all business.

"Cover me."

He relayed final instruction to her before making a hard left, disappearing behind another dune just as gunfire erupted where they had been seconds before.

They reappeared directly beside another dune buggy. Sarah shot out the tires, causing the two gunmen's vehicle to flip as it lost traction. They steadily approached the last one that held their daughter.

The little girl sitting in the backseat of the dune buggy did not like this ride at all.

The mean people kept screaming at her to stop complaining when sand kept getting in her eyes, nose, and mouth nearly suffocating her. They both got to wear protective goggles against all of the blowing sand…why couldn't she?

"I don't like the sand…I want to get off!"

"SHUT UP you filthy brat!"

She remained silent but glared at him through her already narrowed eyes. She coughed and tried to see behind them when she heard another engine approaching but couldn't. The man next to her tightened his grip on her arm and shouted at the guy driving.

"We have company!!"

"SHOOT THEM THEN!"

The little girl began to cry as the man next to her took out his gun and began to shoot at her mom and dad. She knew it was them…who else would it be?

Sarah did not fire back and glanced over at Mike's stern expression as he dodged shots while navigating around more dunes to keep them from getting hit.

"We can't get close enough!"

"Kitt, we need an update!"

_If you maneuver to the far right until you are directly next to them, there is a chance that you can forcefully re-direct their path._

"That seems a little risky…"

"Re-direct them where?"

If Kitt had been a human…he would be grinning ear to ear right now.

_Back to the parking lot_

"We'll do it"

Sarah looked at Mike as if he had just sprouted a second head.

"Excuse me?! We will have no cover, giving them point blank shots at the two of us! Are you crazy?!"

Mike grinned as his adrenaline pumped, refusing to look at her directly.

"This is where the fun begins."

The little girl despaired when she saw her parents disappear behind another dune, believing they were separated forever. She was cuffed over the head by the man beside her, ceasing her crying. She scowled up at him but he wasn't looking, too concerned and jittery with their disappearance.

"They stopped following us and I can't see where they went!"

At that exact moment, the dune car lurked violently to the left as Mike's buggy slammed into their right side, forcing the driver to divert his course.

_Michael, the plan is working. They will arrive within the parking lot perimeter in less than five minutes._

"Copy that, partner."

Mike was just about to have Sarah take the wheel so he could leap into the other dune buggy when gunfire ricocheted off of the metal of their vehicle, forcing him to slam on the brakes. He sped after them, finally able to see his daughter through the thick cloud of sand they were kicking up and shouted at her, giving her hope.

"We're coming for you sweety! Just hang on!"

The little girl sniffled and looked behind her to see her father waving at her. She began to smile, as she barely made out his words, no longer afraid of the mean people. Her daddy was the best and he never lied.

Just then, the gunman aimed his automatic, lining it up perfectly with her mom and dad's buggy. She screamed and kicked the guy next to her, forcing him to shoot wildly away from them. He hit her in the head with the butt of his gun, mindful that she was still a child and did little damage. It served only as a warning and she shrank back while rubbing her head, fearful once again.

He aimed again and shot out Mike's tires, forcing their buggy to spin and crash into another dune. They got out and ran after them, shouting their daughter's name.

They reached the top of the next hill and smiled with relief when they saw the aftermath of Kitt's handiwork. The AI released an emp that killed the kidnapper's car so they could not escape again. Their buggy was flipped over on its side, half on the sand and half on the parking lot.

The crazed gunman turned around and saw Mike and Sarah. He aimed his gun at their daughter again, who was currently being restrained by his lackey a few feet away. The three-year-old was kicking and struggling and screaming for help. Her eyes widened when she saw her parents and began to cry with relief.

"Mommy, daddy"

"You'll never see mommy and daddy again, you little brat!"

Sarah aimed the gun at the mafia leader, with cold eyes.

"Let her go…or I'll blow a hole through your skull."

He laughed as if he just heard a good joke.

"I think you've got it all wrong, love. If I'm going down…I'm taking your daughter with me."

Sarah's eyes widened in fear and disbelief when he clicked the safety off again and prepared to pull the trigger on their daughter.

The angry rev of a Shelby mustang's engine distracted him long enough for Sarah to take the shot. It was a clean hit and Ryan Tyrone fell dead. His lackey, who still held her daughter, turned wide disbelieving eyes on them, beginning to shake. He let the girl go and began to run but a well aimed tranquilizer dart from Kitt dropped him like a deer.

Both the girl and parents ran for each other, the little girl disappearing within the arms of her mom. She was kissed and hugged and wiped off the kisses with a disgusted face and wiggled down until she was back on the ground. Her father picked her up and held her, Mike relishing the feel of his child safe in his arms again. They ran to where Kitt was parked and notified Billy and Zoe about the situation and left the scene before the cops could question them.

The little girl sat in the backseat and stared with awe at the glowing blue orb in the dashboard and was entranced by the red light that blinked within it when it talked.

_The police have arrived on scene and are recovering both men. _

"Mission accomplished," Mike smiled tiredly as he leaned back in the driver's seat, giving Kitt control. His daughter immediately noticed this as he let go of the wheel, causing her to panic considerably.

"Daddy, drive or we will crash!!"

Kitt turned his sensors on the little girl when he heard the stress in her vocal tone and noted her elevated heart and breathing rate.

_Its' okay little one, we will not crash while I am driving._

She went silent a few minutes and leaned forward to get a better look at the glowing dashboard. Her parents shared a knowing smile with each other and remained silent, allowing Kitt and their daughter to get acquainted with each other.

"Who are you?" She whispered in awe.

_My name is Kitt. _

She remained silent for a few more minutes as her child like mind tried to figure out how to respond to this interesting situation. She finally grinned and patted the seat as she realized that Kitt was the car.

"I like you, Kitt."

_Why thank you. I also enjoy your company._

The little girl yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly as the drama of the previous events slowly faded away. Sarah and Mike were already asleep as exhaustion finally took its toll.

The child fought sleep, too interested in the talking car and tried to stay awake.

Kitt's calming voice had some sort of an effect on her as she slowly drifted off, feeling safe and warm in his interior.

_Go to sleep…I promise, you are safe here._

And so she did.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Please Review!!


	2. I Promise

Author's Note: Thank you to my lone reviewer, Potterfan2006, for reviewing this story and to tropicangell for adding me to story alert!!

Chapter 2

Later that evening, the Knight family arrived within the city limits of Colorado Springs. They stayed the night at a friend's house and tucked their daughter in the guest bedroom. Mike and Sarah stayed up for a while longer, debating on what to do and finally decided it would be safer if they left their daughter in the care of another friend. That way, they could make sure that the mafia, were off their backs. If they weren't and came for them again, at least their daughter would be safe.

Sarah and their host went to sleep leaving Mike up alone. He spoke softly out loud.

"Kitt, did you hear what we were discussing just now?"

_Yes, I am aware of our impending road trip, Michael._

Mike paused for a minute, unsure of what else to say.

"That settles it then. Good night, Kitt."

_Good night, Michael._

The man retired for the night, going to the living room to sleep on the couch. Within minutes, he was fast asleep leaving the house in relative silence. Kitt remained vigilant, keeping his scanners on the house, too reluctant to recharge for the night. The safety of his driver and his family were far too important to ignore.

Two hours went by until it was four a.m. and yet, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Kitt was just about to let down his guard and shut down but his scanners picked up an anomaly. It was rather faint and coming from within the house. He increased his scanning intensity and zoomed in on the small form located in the guest bedroom. The child's brain activity was highly active despite the fact she was currently engaged in part of the REM cycle. She had an elevated heart rate and her little legs were kicking off the blankets as she tried to escape some unseen terror. Kitt knew from experience that the youngling was experiencing a nightmare.

Kitt continued to monitor the child until she finally awoke with a whimper. Her heart rate increased at a near alarming rate the moment she became conscious.

She whispered, too terrified to speak. It felt like her voice was stuck in her throat and she shivered, covered in sweat.

"_Mommy…daddy"_

Her room was dark, nearly pitch black and she remembered the evil people that had been chasing her in the nightmare. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged her knees to her chest, too frightened to move and tried to call for her parents again, this time a little louder.

"Mommy…daddy"

Still, no one came and the house remained silent. Until she heard weird, scary noises as the heater came on. A creaking sound came from her closet and she grabbed the sheet that was still hanging off of her bed and hid under it, believing it was a monster or one of the mean people that tried to kill her.

Kitt became concerned and tried to contact Michael.

Michael continued to sleep, blissfully unaware of anything, the mini earwig sitting harmlessly on the coffee table next to him on the couch. Kitt felt something close to panic as he was unable to contact him. The little girl's vital signs suggested that she was under a great deal of stress and the AI knew that it was dangerous for a young child to be subjected to this for very long.

Kitt ran through every possibility and ruled out honking his horn to get their attention. The adults needed their sleep about as much as the girl did. He finally went for a more subtle approach and hacked into the communication network in the house. The satellite radio on the nightstand flickered to life and Kitt's soft voice broke the scary silence.

_You have no need to be afraid…it's me, Kitt._

The little girl slowly pulled the sheet off of her head and looked curiously at the radio on the nightstand. She crawled over to it and sat in front of it with wide eyes. She whispered back at it.

"Kitt? I scared…"

Kitt silently cursed, using one of the words he heard Michael use countless times as he realized a significant problem.

He could not hear what she said since he only had the ability to _transmit_ messages through the radio, not _receive_ them. The only other thing he could think of to comfort her was to try to calm her down. If that didn't work, he would resort to plan B.

_I am unable to hear you through the radio._

She nodded her head, her breathing rate slowing down as she began to calm. She understood most of what he said.

_I can talk to you until you go to sleep._

The little girl's breathing picked up, alerting Kitt to the fact that she was about to resume crying. She didn't want him to just talk to her…she wanted someone to hold her and comfort her…to make all the bad, scary things go away.

_Your father is on the couch, you can go to him and he will make you feel better._

She shook her head in the negative, beginning to choke on her own tears.

"I too scared…bad people hurted me."

_Please little one, go to him._

She nodded her head, trying to find courage within herself and slid down off the bed and tip-toed across the room. The door opened with a creaky moan and the second she did, heard other scary noises in the hallway. It was just the house settling, noises that most adults were all accustomed to. For a child, they were monsters waiting to attack. She ran to her bed hugging her pillow to her chest with chubby little fingers, since she was still growing out of her baby fat.

_Please little one, listen to me._

She responded by hiding under the sheets again, her adrenaline spiking on his sensors. She sobbed out a heartbroken, "can't do it" even though Kitt couldn't hear her.

Kitt internally sighed, aware that it was now time for him to go to the backup plan. Michael would not be pleased when he woke up later. Right now, it seemed to be the only way.

The Shelby mustang softly started his engine, keeping his headlights off, and crept up to the bedroom window on the side of the house. He spoke to her again.

_I am outside. Look out of your window._

She reappeared, shoving the blankets aside and scampered to the window unable to see out of them since she was still too short. She saw a chair and pulled it, rather noisily, to the window and climbed up. After pushing the curtains aside, she saw her favorite car sitting right there. A small smile lit her face and she put her hands on the glass.

Kitt was surprised when the racket she caused went unnoticed by everyone else in the house, especially Michael. His partner was incredibly tired and in such a heavy REM state that he would probably sleep through world war three. He raised the volume a little on the radio so the girl could hear him across the room.

_Would you like to sleep with me, tonight?_

She turned around, still young enough that she focused her attention in the direction of where voices originated from and nodded her head.

_Open the window and climb out._

The toddler saw the latch on the bottom of the window and struggled to turn it but it was stuck. She kept trying, her chubby fingers not yet strong enough, until she realized she couldn't open it. She began to cry again, putting her hands on the window as she looked out at Kitt mournfully.

Kitt felt a pang of…compassion? He was aware that humans could accomplish great and unexplainable things if they put their minds to it. Encouraging the tot may help her achieve her goal.

_You can do it…keep trying._

She struggled with the lock again, until she felt it slowly giving way about a centimeter but it got stuck once more. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks, feeling both sad and angry…wishing she had the strength to do it.

_You must believe you can do it…and then you will. Look at me._

She was currently staring across the room at the radio and sniffled, wiping her wet face on her sleeve.

_No, outside of the window_

She turned her head and saw Kitt open his driver's side door in warm invitation. Her eyes widened and she heard another creek behind her, sending another surge of adrenaline racing through her veins. The tears stopped and her face took on a concentrated one as she stared stonily at the stubborn lock that refused to budge.

Kitt would have smiled if he could. The AI had seen that same expression on Sarah's face many times before. Then the look of determination came, one that Mike usually wore on his missions. It was incredible…how human offspring could resemble both progenitors. Even at so young an age.

At last, the lock turned granting her freedom.

_Excellent work, you did it._

Kitt praised in a soft, kind voice.

She turned joyous eyes and a happy grin on the car and struggled to push the window up. At last it gave way until there was just enough room for her to wiggle through. She nearly slipped off the ledge but Kitt realigned himself beneath the window until his nose was touching the side of the house. The child dangled by her hands, her tip toes barely touching the bottom of Kitt's hood and she whimpered, afraid to let go.

_You can let go, I promise I will stop your fall._

"I can't…don't want to hurt you."

Kitt felt touched by her words.

_Thank you but you will not hurt me, my shell is nearly impenetrable._

Her hands no longer had the strength and her hands slipped, sending her down. She fell on top of Kitt's hood, landing on her bottom. She slid off of the car, landing on her own two feet. Her feet squished, as she ran through the wet grass around to his door where it was already open. After climbing in to the passenger's seat, the door closed and Kitt slowly drove back to where Michael had parked him earlier that evening.

There was a wad of Kleenex still stuffed in his cup holder that Sarah had been holding during the chase the previous day. The little girl reached over and grabbed it, wiping her face and blowing her nose. She looked around for a garbage bag or container but couldn't find one. Kitt opened his glove compartment and a tray slid out.

_You may dispose your tissues here._

She stared first at the tray and then at the glowing orb in the dash. She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"But…but…"

_But what?_

"That's _gross_."

She made a face.

Kitt actually had a smile in his voice when he spoke next.

_I assure you, it will be destroyed in the most sanitary of methods._

She placed the tissues on the proffered tray and it disappeared into the glove compartment. The little girl was finally calming down, now that she was no longer in the scary house where the monsters and bad people could get her.

Tears shimmered in her eyes as she fidgeted in her seat a moment, afraid to ask the question.

"Kitt"

_Yes?_

"I…I is scared."

The AI couldn't help it and corrected her.

_You mean to say, "I __**am**__ scared"._

"Yes…I…_am_ scared," the child slowly repeated, correcting her grammar.

_Why are you scared?_

The tears threatened to fall as she choked out what she feared.

"The bad people…want to hurt mommy and daddy."

Kitt pondered this for a moment.

_The bad people are gone, I assure you. Little one…I promise that I will keep your mommy and daddy safe and you as well._

She relaxed again, feeling better although her eyes were wide again at a new thought.

"What happens, if they come back?"

Kitt responded immediately.

_I will protect you._

Satisfied with the answer, she curled up in the seat and Kitt turned the heat on to make his interior more comfortable.

_You can go to sleep now, you need your rest._

She shook her head, glaring defiantly at the blue orb.

"No sleep. Sleep is bad."

_Why is sleep bad?_

Kitt already knew the answer to his own question but knew according to his scanners that the little girl was closer to sleep than she thought. If he could keep her talking, she would be asleep in no time.

This time, tears did start to fall as she shivered in his seat.

"Because…mean people try to kill me when I is asleep."

Kitt selected some music from his database and began to play some soft tunes that were both calming and peaceful.

_But I promise you, you will be safe with me. I will never let any of those bad people hurt you._

She sniffled and nodded her head in agreement. Then she did something that Kitt did not expect. She twisted around and wrapped her arms around the seat, hugging it and whispered something that Kitt nearly missed.

"_I love you, Kitt."_

He reclined the seat and she settled down. Before long, she was fast asleep, the soft music and Kitt's comforting presence making her feel safe again. That night, she had no nightmares or any dreams at all.

As Kitt watched her sleep he responded just as softly as she had.

_Thank you._

At that moment in time, the AI knew for certain that he would always keep that promise. And as odd as it was…the fierce loyalty he felt for Mike, Sarah, and their daughter was so powerful that the AI knew it could **almost** be defined as love. Acting against his own internal programming and logic, he said one more thing before resuming the silent vigil of his family.

_I think…that I love you too._

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: Like it… or hate it? Please review and tell me what you think! Don't worry, their daughter is going to have an actual name soon...but not just yet. *evil grin*


	3. Don't Leave Me

Author's Note: I want to thank LisaRosa, My_Friend_Kitt, and Ayame1313 for reviewing. I also want to thank those of you who added me to favorites and story alert!! **Please review!**

Chapter 3

The next morning, Kitt's assumptions proved to be true when Michael awoke and found his daughter missing from both the guest bedroom and the house. He was in a near panic, jamming the earwig back into his ear while frantically trying to pull on his shoes, still in his pajamas.

He stumbled outside and heard Kitt's smooth, calm voice through his earwig.

_There is no need for alarm, Michael. _

He strode angrily towards the mustang, not understanding what he meant by that.

"Kitt, she's gone…we need to find her!"

_I believe I already have._

At that moment, Kitt's doors opened and Mike peered inside to see that she was indeed there, sleeping peacefully in the passenger's seat. He sighed with relief, as all the adrenaline melted away. He glared stonily at Kitt while softly closing the driver's side door with a click.

"You could have at least told me she was out here, before I freaked out about it!"

The AI replied in a flat tone as he often did when Michael got himself in the same situation, over and over again.

_If you had been wearing your earwig last night, I would have gladly informed you that your offspring was in need of care._

Mike paused and shifted his stance, looking at Kitt oddly as the wheels turned in his head and he spoke, piecing it all together.

"She had a nightmare…"

_Is it really so hard to believe? After yesterday's events, the stress caused psychological—_

Mike held up a hand and shook his head with a growing smile.

"No, that's not it. Kitt…I don't know how to say this…but…"

He struggled to find the right words, finding the situation hilarious. His talking car and best friend, who happened to be the most advanced AI on the planet…actually managed to comfort and care for a child. As far as he knew, this was the first.

Sarah ran out of the house, looking as equally panicked as Mike had a few minutes before and he turned to her and raised his finger to his lips and pointed at Kitt.

It took her a second but she understood, he eyes widening a moment. Mike filled her in and she too turned a surprised expression on the car.

"Kitt…that's incredible. Thank you, for taking care of her for us."

_It was no trouble at all._

Sarah ran around to the passenger side, where their daughter was just awakening.

"Good morning, sweetheart. I see you spent the night with Kitt."

"Yeah…he made the bad people and the scary things go away."

Mike returned his attention to Kitt after waving at Sarah and his little girl as they went back into the house. Before they went in, she turned back around and shyly smiled at the nice car that made her feel better.

"Thank you, Kitt."

_You are very welcome._

They disappeared into the house to get some breakfast, leaving both old time friends alone together. Mike had a silly grin on his face as he placed one hand on Kitt's roof.

"What I was trying to say is…I just…didn't know you had a motherly side Kitt," he teased.

_If that is your attempt at a compliment it is extremely lacking. Need I remind you once again that I—_

"How exactly did you do it," Mike interrupted before Kitt could explain how he was an AI so therefore had no real gender, ruining his joke about Kitt's newly discovered 'motherly side'.

Mike sometimes got tired of Kitt's extremely logical and rational nature. If he wanted an extremely long, intelligent, scientific lecture…he would just go argue with Sarah. Kitt and Sarah would often gang up on him in a conversation when the three were together, catching some down time. He admitted that he wasn't the most intelligent fish in the sea but was perfectly fine with not being a part of the geek squad. He remembered the time that Sarah, Dr. Graiman, and that poindexter, Ryan somebody…all got together and talked about that nanovirus that got loose. Mike was more than happy to walk away from _that _conversation.

He opened the door and sat down behind the wheel, looking curiously at the dash.

_I simply relayed instructions through the satellite radio in the bedroom your daughter was occupying. She did the rest herself._

"Really…" His face turned to one of surprise.

_She is your daughter._

Kitt didn't think it was necessary to elaborate. Mike zoned out, thinking on it. He slowly nodded his head, coming out of his daze.

"I know…that's what worries me."

_Why should that worry you? If anything, it should worry __**me**_.

Kitt teased back, unable to help himself.

"What exactly are you implying?"

_Even at so young an age, she exhibits many of your outstanding characteristics. Determination, inner strength, and even a degree of defiance_

Mike's eyes narrowed slightly and he pointed a finger at Kitt.

"I agree about the determination, inner strength, and stubbornness but the defiance is all Sarah."

_I never said stubborn. And I must disagree… those are __**all**__ inherent qualities that are Michael Knight._

Mike frowned and shook his head, getting back out of the car.

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now. I need a cup of coffee…it's too early for this."

_On the contrary, it is nearly one p.m._

Mike looked over his shoulder at Kitt and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…it's early to me."

With that said he entered the house and rejoined his family to grab a bite to eat and prepare for their impending road trip.

A few hours later and they were on the interstate, heading north. Zoe and Billy already contacted the woman that would be taking care of Mike and Sarah's daughter. Even though she was a friend, they did another background check just to be sure. She checked out just fine.

Their daughter was entertained enough on the long ride. The first day, she would point out different signs on the highway as they came up in front of them and excitedly say what shape they were. Colors were also a part of the game she invented. Unfortunately, she was still too short to see out of the windows, so I-spy would have to wait another day.

That evening they spent the night at a hotel and by six am the next morning, were hitting the road again. Later in the day when she was as awake as a toddler can be, she watched a Disney movie on Kitt's display screen until she fell asleep again for the remainder of the trip. When they arrived at the woman's apartment complex in the suburbs, it was mid afternoon. The lady greeted them at the door with a smile and invited them in.

The apartment was small and sparsely decorated, completely child-proof, it would seem. There was an empty bedroom near to the left of the entrance hall that had a bunch of stuffed animals and toys. Did she have any children? The child was too entranced by the sight of so many toys that she didn't bother to find out who the toys belonged to. There were no other children in the apartment and later learned that she would be the only one staying with the woman.

"As you can see, there is plenty here to keep your daughter occupied."

The lady turned her attention on her, with what looked to be a forced smile.

"Don't be shy…go on in and play"

She stepped into the room and looked around but knew her parents would be leaving her soon. Leaving her all alone with the new babysitter…

She seemed nice enough, but the little girl sensed something the adults could not. Something was definitely off, with this woman and it scared her. She stuck to her mother and father's sides like glue, the allure of the toy room losing its appeal.

There was a bathroom and another bedroom to the right that branched off from the entrance hall. If you went straight into the apartment, you would eventually arrive in the kitchen to the right and the living room to the left where a sliding door led out to a shabby looking balcony, in need of some attention.

As her parents began to say their farewells to the lady, thanking her for her hospitality ahead of time, the woman glanced over at the child. The little girl's breath got caught in her throat when she saw a look in her eyes. It was very brief but she saw it. It was the same predatory look that the other mean people had when they saw her…just before they took her away from her mommy and daddy. She ran for the door, startling everyone else.

"Hey, sweetie, where are you going in such a rush?"

"I wanna' say good bye to Kitt!"

Her parents shared a guilty look, both realizing they forgot to tell their daughter that Kitt was a secret. The lady of the apartment looked at them in curiosity and slight suspicion.

"Who is Kitt?"

Mike smiled while Sarah laughed nervously.

"Oh…Kitt is just her imaginary friend."

"She is saying good bye to him now…but don't be surprised if he shows up in your living room later on," Sarah elaborated. It wouldn't make sense for a three year old to say good bye to an imaginary friend that was leaving with her parents, when most imaginary friends of a three year old never left their side. That would be extremely weird.

The woman nodded her head with a knowing smile.

"I see."

She ushered Mike and Sarah to the door, with a wicked gleam in her eyes. It was gone the second Mike and Sarah turned around to shake her hand in parting.

"Don't you worry now…your daughter is in very capable hands. She will be taken care of."

"Thank you…we appreciate this more than you know."

Their daughter was already sitting in Kitt's interior with the doors shut and she was crying. She was already confiding in him as if they had been friends for years, despite the fact they had just met three days ago.

"Kitt…please don't leave me!"

_I must go. I made a promise to protect your mommy and daddy, remember?_

This only made her sob harder.

"No! Kitt need to protect me!"

The AI was feeling a little confused. Why was she so upset? Was there more about his departure that he did not yet realize?

_You are safe here until I return. This woman will take good care of you._

The little girl was near hyperventilating.

"NO! She **bad** lady…want to hurt me!"

Kitt honestly didn't know how to respond to this. This child was truly perplexing him. It seemed odd that she would suddenly have this sudden panic attack and preconceived notions of a woman she had just met. Kitt decided to do a little research of his own…starting with children. His conclusion thirty seconds later was that they were usually hyper, resistant to nap time, hated their veggies, were distrustful of strangers, were known to possess spectacular imaginations, and the younger children tended to have an innate sixth sense about new people. An interesting find to say the least…

He returned his attention to the girl.

_Why do you think she wants to hurt you?_

The little girl shivered as if a cold breeze just blew in and paused in her crying to whisper the dark secret.

"_Her eyes…are same scary eyes as the bad people_."

Just then, the driver's door opened and Mike appeared. He smiled and reached in to take his daughter but she screamed, clinging to the driving wheel.

"It's time to go."

"NO!! KITT!!"

For a strong, ex-military man, it was actually quite difficult trying to pull his three year old away from his car. It was kind of amusing. Not so amusing when Mike realized he probably wouldn't be able to pry her off without a crowbar.

"Okay, seriously…it's time to let go now."

She ignored her father and continued her desperate clinging to the steering wheel, as if it were a lifeline in a raging sea. At last, Michael resorted to the most effective solution. He tickled her until she was weak enough from laughing and managed to pry her off of Kitt. Her screams and sobs resumed full force. As Mike carried her back to the lady, she reached her little arms out to Kitt over her father's shoulders. Her expression was heartbreaking.

Although Kitt still couldn't understand the girl's distress…he felt it was necessary to alleviate her fear. Kitt's voice spoke to Michael through his earwig.

_Michael, I believe I have a solution for this situation. Please, let her go and give us a little more time._

Mike stopped and stared incredulously back at Kitt. He finally relented and set his daughter down with a frown, embarrassed at her disgraceful behavior. Sarah was just as embarrassed and her cheeks were flushed as she attempted to explain to the woman, saying this was the first time their daughter ever acted this way. Which was actually true; she never threw a fit of this magnitude before.

The woman appeared to be patient, kind, and understanding but the little girl could see her true impatience at the delay through Kitt's windshield as she settled back in the driver's seat.

After the AI shut his doors, sealing her in a temporary bubble of safety, he spoke to her softly.

_Please, don't cry. I don't like to see you cry. _

She sighed, growing tired and sniffled, leaning her head on the steering wheel. Kitt temporarily disconnected the horn feature so she couldn't cause yet another disturbance.

_Please, talk to me._

She turned watery, red eyes on the blue orb in the dashboard and her lower lip trembled.

"Kitt…she is mean lady. Why you not believe me?"

Kitt felt torn as he waged war against logic and programming. How could a three year old child, cause him so much internal conflict?

_You must listen to me carefully. Take the small communication device._

The tray appeared out of the glov_e _box with a mini-pager/cell phone type apparatus.

She stared at it in awe and had to climb into the passenger seat to retrieve it since she was too little to reach across. She returned to her original seat and stared at it in wonder.

_Only use this in an emergency._

Kitt thought about giving her one of Michael's spare earwigs but knew it was too big for a child's ear. Thus resulting in this backup plan…

The AI went about instructing the little girl how to operate it, which was extremely easy. She caught on very quickly, thanks to her mother's genes no less.

_Remember…if she attempts to harm you in any way, call me._

She nodded her head a small smile growing on her face. She placed it in her pants pocket per Kitt's orders and hugged the steering wheel.

"I miss you"

This statement threw Kitt for a loop.

_I have yet to depart. How can you miss me?_

As the door opened, she giggled and shyly blew him a kiss.

"Bye Kitt! Come back soon!"

Kitt watched her walk up to her parents, hugging them while saying good bye. When Mike and Sarah returned to Kitt and they were about to disembark, he saw the little girl's worried expression. That was not what captured the AI's attention the most, however. The woman, who was waving at them as they backed out of the parking space, had an evil gleam in her eyes. Just like his little charge had said. It was a look Kitt had seen countless times on crooked people.

Did what she say about the lady wanting to hurt her, true? Kitt was troubled by this and did not protest to Mike driving him. He used all of his resources researching. The AI knew that Billy and Zoe sometimes missed small details. All Kitt could do for now however, was hope that the child stayed safe…and that the call never came.

The woman followed the girl inside and closed and locked the door behind them. She kept up her sweet, innocent façade.

"Feel free to play, dearie…the toys are yours now."

The phone rang and the woman walked into the kitchen to answer it. The little girl wandered into the toy room, not interested and froze in her tracks when she heard part of what the woman said on the phone.

"…want me…dispose of her…sometime…night?"

Her eyes widened and she closed the door, in the hopes she could keep the mean lady on the other side of it.

A teddy bear caught her attention just then and she hugged it to her chest and froze when she smelled something weird. A crinkly sound reached her ears as she dropped the teddy bear and crouched over it. The back of the teddy bear was Velcro and she managed to pull it off, revealing loads of paper money stashed inside, completely replacing the stuffing.

Who was this woman??

The little girl heard her coming and hastily put the Velcro back and sat down, hugging the teddy bear to her chest. She looked up innocently as the woman opened the door and forced another smile at the brat.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something if you'd like."

She shook her head and instead, stuffed her thumb in her mouth, acting sleepy.

"If you want to take a nap, there's a blanket in the corner."

The lady shut the door and left her alone again.

The little girl, wiped her thumb on her pants disgusted…she stopped sucking her thumb at age two. For a three year old child, she was already more intelligent than kids her own age. Proof of said intelligence was recorded on a video tape when she clearly said the word 'Calculator' at eighteen months old.

She crawled over to the other stuffed animals and picked a small stuffed dog up and squeezed it, hearing the same crinkling sound. Money was in this one too?

The child couldn't understand why there was money inside of the stuffed animals. She shrugged and went to pick up the blanket from the corner. She looked around the room some more and then up at the ceiling and froze. There was a blinking red light on a small black box with a round lens. A security camera…

The little girl knew what a security camera was, ever since she asked about it a couple of weeks ago when she went with her mommy to the bank. It was for watching people.

This made her feel scared and knew this woman was bad for sure. Why did she put her in a room full of money in toy animals with a camera watching her? To make sure she didn't take any of it for herself?

She curled up in a corner, her back to the camera and fell asleep as her exhaustion from her crying ordeal finally caught up with her.

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews help encourage me to write the next chapter. :D


	4. TagTheHunter

Author's Note: I want to thank all of you for your awesome reviews and to those of you that added me to favorites and story alert…you guys rock!! :D

Also, Spring Term for my college is starting this week, so updates may get a little slower than usual. I will do my best!

**What is their daughter's name? I'll give you one hint! What name do you get when you combine the names "Mike" and "Sarah"?**

Chapter 4

"Kitt, you've been unusually quiet."

The AI paused in his research when he heard Sarah's voice.

_I am currently researching._

"Researching?"

_Shannon Bolivia, the babysitter._

"Zoe and Billy have already checked her out and they say she's clean. She worked at the SSC for five years before it shut down and her records were spotless."

_Your daughter believes otherwise._

"She's just nervous about being left alone with a stranger."

Kitt responded by pulling up data and placed it on screen. He began his report as he often did when performing a background check on a suspect.

_Shannon Bolivia, 5'5'', age 47. No children or grandchildren—Graduated, from Ohio State with a degree in Accounting. Records indicate that she withdrew a large amount of funds within the last 72 hours. Three large deposits were made before the transaction._

"Wait a minute…something isn't adding up."

Sarah and Mike shared a look.

"While we were touring her apartment, she told us that she had a son who died of leukemia."

"…and that was why she claimed to have a room full of toys."

_Medical records state that she had a hysterectomy at age 24 due to serious health concerns. Shannon Bolivia never had any children. _

"She **lied** to us?" Sarah could hardly believe it.

"If she never had any children…why does she have a room full of toys?"

Mike and Sarah looked at each other and then at Kitt, horror dawning on their faces.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

A loud telephone ring filled the silent apartment, waking the three year old up from her nap. The room was bathed in an orange light as the sun began to sink towards the horizon. She padded softly to the door and managed to open it a crack. She crept out a little into the hallway, just out of sight of the kitchen area but close enough to the room to run back in if need be. What she heard turned her blood to ice.

"I'll take care of it, don't you worry. I've got some special powder I can mix in her juice cup just for the occasion. By the time you get here, she'll be quiet as a mouse and most cooperative. Wait just a minute…what do you mean… you want me to kill her?! Now we had a deal…you paid me fifty grand to watch her until you get here. I'm not doing **your** dirty work for you."

The three year old did not understand the term 'kill' but instinctively knew that it was bad. The bad, mean lady was going to hurt her…

She began to back away towards the bedroom door, reaching the doorframe as Shannon hissed into the phone with growing rage.

"I never agreed to murder!! If you want me to go through with this…I need another twenty grand by tomorrow morning. Well then, I guess you can wait until tomorrow to collect her for yourself. Once you alter the original deal, **you** abide by **my** rules or I'll call the cops and bust your sorry ass."

The little girl winced at the use of bad language and slowly began to close the door, just in time to hear the end of the conversation.

"Glad you could see it my way, I'll see you in two hours...and the Knight's daughter will be dead."

The phone was set back down on the counter, off the hook. The woman turned around and rummaged through a drawer in the kitchen. The child did not wait to see what she was getting and closed the door, frantically turning the lock on the doorknob after standing on her tip-toes. The toddler managed to push most of the toys in front of the door in the hopes of keeping mean lady out. She screamed and jumped in terror when the door was loudly banged by an angry fist.

"OPEN this door RIGHT NOW!!"

"Go 'way!"

"Shannon has a **treat** for you."

The woman dropped into a scary sing-song voice and sounded menacing and evil.

She pulled out the device and ran to the window on the other side of the room. It was not completely like a cell phone…it could only connect with Kitt, much like Michael's earwig. It turned on after she pushed and held the power button down. A moment later Kitt's name flashed on screen and she sobbed with relief when she heard his comforting voice.

_Is there something wrong?_

The woman behind her kept yelling and pounding on the door while the girl shook, nearly dropping it.

"Mean lady…is gonna hurt me!!"

She held the phone towards the door where the racket was coming from and the lady screamed something that Kitt was able to hear through the other end.

"You stupid, little parasite, open this door right now and I promise I'll give you a quick and painless death!!"

_You must stay quiet and escape, do you understand?_

"What is 'escape'?" her face took on a quizzical expression.

_It means to get away…to run._

"Go out window?"

_Open the window first and then show me what you see._

She followed his instructions and saw that directly below the window was the patio.

An adult would question how Kitt could see what she saw…but that is why a child's mind is so extraordinary. Since Kitt's voice was originating from the handheld device, she believed the phone was currently Kitt and held it out of the window before bringing it back in. It was enough and Kitt saw the view perfectly through the mini camera.

_Crawl out of the window and run to the end of the balcony, okay?_

"Yes."

After taking a small tumble out of the window, she winced in pain when she scraped her knee but stood up quickly, just in time to see the door open as the lock was picked. The evil woman stood there menacingly with a kitchen knife in her hand. She heard Kitt's voice from the phone in her hand.

_Now run._

She took off, hearing the woman swearing up a storm behind her as the lady tried to fit through the window. The girl ran to the other end of the balcony and saw that there were some rickety wooden stairs of some kind that ran below into a small backyard with a fence. She showed Kitt… aka 'the phone' and then choked back a sob, not sure what to do next.

The AI was searching through the ground plan of the apartment complex and noticed an extreme problem with that exit route. There was no way out once she reached the bottom of the yard. The fence was locked, according to a satellite image and the only way to get back into the building through the maintenance area of the basement was with a keycard.

There was no way out…except through the front door of the apartment. And a crazy woman wielding a knife, bent on murder, was standing between the Knight's three year old daughter and the only available exit.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

At that critical moment in Kitt's analysis of the situation, he ripped driving control from Michael without warning while performing a clean 180 degree turn and switched automatically to attack mode.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing Kitt?!"

_I am currently communicating with your daughter via com-link. Shannon Bolivia has a knife. She is attempting to murder Mikah. The only available exit out of the apartment is through the front door. _

Sarah and Mike's faces paled considerably, although Mike's face changed into one of die hard determination.

"Kitt, call 911"

_I already have, they will arrive on scene within five minutes. _

"What about calling a neighbor and telling them what's happening?"

_There are three other residences in the apartment building. Shannon Bolivia has two neighbor's, one of which is currently out of town on a business trip. Shannon's other neighbor is currently hospitalized after sustaining substantial injury from a car accident on the freeway earlier this afternoon. The third apartment is empty, currently under renovation. _

"What about the landlord or the apartment office?"

_Sending in unarmed, untrained, civilians will most likely aggravate the escalating situation. The police are the most qualified in helping Micah until we arrive._

"Mike, I hate to say this…but…he's right."

"Sarah…our little girl is trapped in this psycho woman's apartment with no one around to hear her screaming for help!! We have to do **something**!" Mike was on the verge of tears, but he covered it up by sounding angry.

_Michael, we are doing everything we can do in this situation._

Mike calmed down enough to ask Kitt the one question eating away at his mind.

"What is our ETA?"

Kitt was hesitant to answer.

"KITT", Mike's sharp, impatient voice forced the AI to respond.

_Our ETA is approximately fifteen minutes and forty two seconds at our current rate of travel._

Mike wanted to order Kitt to go faster but a quick glance at the speedometer confirmed that the Shelby Mustang was traveling at top speed, miraculously avoiding collisions while swerving around traffic with precision. His mouth formed a grim line as he squeezed his wife's hand beside him. He looked at her with fire in his eyes.

"Don't worry Sarah. She has my strength and your brains. With that combination, she will make it out just fine."

The words came unbidden from his mouth, sounding hollow to his own ears. He was once a military man and knew the odds. Chances were slim their daughter would make it out alive…but he had hope. He had to _believe._ The conversation he had with Kitt the previous day surfaced to mind and a small smile surfaced. It was true, that his daughter was much like him…a more intelligent, version of him.

The kid was resourceful…she beat him whenever they played 'tag-the-hunter'. A modified version of two original children's games (hide-and-go-seek and tag) where one person was the hunter and the other was the prey. The object of the game if you were the prey was to remain stealthy enough to tag the hunter. The hunter had to try to catch his prey, much like hide and go seek only the tables could be easily turned. Mike taught his three year old daughter how to perform a very simple flanking maneuver in order to dodge and get around the hunter. If the prey was able to tag the hunter without being noticed, then that person won the game.

"Wait a minute…that's it!!"

Sarah and Kitt both questioned him simultaneously.

"_What is that?"_

"Tag-the-hunter…Kitt, tell Mikah to play the game with Shannon…"

Kitt was well aware of the game he referred to since he had observed them play it together many times before. It was a more intelligent version of two children's games, quite befitting for Dr. Graiman's grandchild. Kitt understood immediately where he was going with this and finished Mike's sentence.

_Only this time, the goal of the game is for Micah to reach the front door._

"YES!" Mike was truly excited now. This may just save his little girl's life.

_Relaying instructions now_

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

Mikah whimpered when she heard the lady slam the bedroom door she had just vacated and ran back towards the window, to see if she had gone. She peered cautiously from the balcony, too frightened to get too close. Instinct took over and she ran from the window just as the woman popped up from beneath the bedroom side of it and took a wild stab at where the child had just been. Shannon shrieked like a deranged banshee and left the room for real this time when her ploy was unsuccessful.

_Mikah, are you there?_

"Kitt…please help me," she pleaded softly, too scared to raise her voice.

_Listen to me, Mikah. The two of us are going to play Tag-the-Hunter with Shannon. Shannon is the hunter but we are not going to tag her, we are going to go out the front door in order to win. _

"Okay…she left toy room…"

_Then you need to go back in there._

Her eyes watered again as her breathing hitched at the idea. She shook her head vehemently, unable to budge another inch.

"Can't…too scared."

_Mikah, you must trust me. I will help you win the game but you have to do exactly as I tell you, okay?_

"Okay, Kitt…"

She clenched the device tightly with one hand while struggling to pull herself back through the window. The moment she did, the sliding door opened and Shannon appeared on the balcony. She ran down the stairs into the yard below, giving Mikah her opportunity. Kitt watched Shannon's movements via satellite imaging.

_Now, Mikah… run to the front door._

Her little legs moved with lightning speed, sending her to the door in record time. Mikah unlocked the door and struggled to pull it open but it would only open a crack. She craned her neck up to see why it was stuck and sobbed when a new problem arose.

"Kitt…"

She held the phone up to the door so he could see what was wrong. The lock she could easily reach but there was also a deadbolt, near the very top of the door. Mikah couldn't reach it, even with a chair. An adult had to open it for her…and the only one around was the one trying to kill her. By now, dusk had fallen bringing darkness across the land as only a sliver of the sun had yet to disappear on the horizon. Most of the house lights were on inside, making hiding a lot more difficult.

_Micah, can you lock the balcony door?_

The little girl ran to see if she could but screamed shrilly when she saw Shannon coming back up the stairs. She panicked and fled to another part of the house, running into Shannon's bedroom.

_Remember, this is a game. You have to stay quiet wherever you hide._

She hid under the bed and struggled to slow her breathing. Silent tears made new tracks down her cheeks as she peeked out from under the bed. Shannon's footsteps echoed through the apartment as she made her way slowly across the tile floor.

"Give it up kid…you've got nowhere to run!!"

She remained quiet, refusing to answer and shivered when she saw Shannon's feet stop at the doorway. Instead of coming into the room, she went into the bathroom. The sound of a shower curtain being drawn back could be heard as the woman began a meticulous search of her apartment. The sing-song voice returned and Mikah held the com-link close to her chest as she curled up into a ball, still beneath the bed.

"Come out come out wherever you are…"

Shannon once again ignored the bedroom and went out to search the living room, kitchen, and toy room. While she was gone, Kitt gave her instructions.

_Go and hide directly behind the bedroom door. When Shannon enters to look in the closet and under the bed, run out of the room and close the door behind you. Then go into the bathroom and lock the door. Can you do that for me?_

She looked down at the phone and nodded her head silently, easily slipping into 'game-mode'. Even though the game was scary and the mean lady wanted to hurt her, she had Kitt helping her win!

Mikah crawled out of her hiding place and sucked her tummy in, making herself as thin as possible as she hid between the door and the wall. She tried not to shiver in fear when mean lady entered the room.

"You can't hide forever…I **will** find you. And when I do, it's night-night forever."

The little girl saw Shannon look under the bed and knew that was her cue to run. She struggled to pull the door closed but managed just as the scary woman looked up and noticed her.

Mikah scampered into the bathroom which was in the mini hall right next to the master bedroom. She locked the bathroom door and smiled down at the camera in her hand and whispered.

"_I did it, Kitt. I is in potty room."_

Even though the AI was not supposed to feel or exhibit emotions, he was positive he felt a crushing relief at the young girl's success. He relayed more instructions to her.

_Good. Are there any combs or toothbrushes around the sink?_

She continued to whisper, remembering that in order to win the game you had to be sneaky and quiet.

"_Yes"_

_Take a comb and wedge it in between the crack in the door by the lock._

"_What?"_

Kitt told her to look at the phone screen and showed her a picture from his database, of how the simple technique was accomplished. Her small mouth formed a little "o" and she hurried to the door and tried to wedge the comb into the crack, just like Kitt showed her. It was too skinny and fell to the floor.

"_No working…"_

_Is there another comb nearby?_

"_Yes"_

_Take both combs. Stick them together and do the same thing as before._

This time, both skinny combs stacked on top of each other fit nice and snug in the door crack, serving as a secondary lock to buy more time.

_Are there also any bobby pins?_

"_What's that?"_

_Little pins that your mommy puts in her hair, to make her hair round_

It was the best Kitt could do in order to simplify the explanation. He decided to avoid even more explaining knowing that the girl would most likely ask what a 'bun' was. That was time they did not have…Shannon was most likely on to her new whereabouts. Sure enough the doorknob jiggled.

"You think you can lock me out?! Think again…you little rug-rat!"

Mikah closed the lid on the toilet and climbed up on it and over onto the counter. She opened the mirror cabinet above the sink and saw a small container filled with the pin things that she saw her mother use before.

_Mikah, did you find the pins?_

She climbed down with it and opened it up, pulling one pin out and showed it to Kitt.

Kitt's relief surged again at the sight. That meant that Mikah could stall Shannon's lock-picking technique, buying the child enough time for the police to arrive within the next minute and a half.

_You need to wedge the pin into the doorknob where the lock is._

Kitt showed her another video, snagging it off of youtube this time.

"_Okay…"_

Mikah successfully accomplished it, much to Kitt's satisfaction.

_Now, are there any towels nearby?_

Mikah looked around and opened one of the bathroom cupboards, pulling out a clean towel stacked neatly underneath the sink. She held a corner of it in one hand and the phone in the other.

_Grab a washcloth and get it wet._

After the little girl followed that simple instruction, she looked expectantly down at the phone, keeping absolutely quiet despite Shannon's yelling and swearing as she was unsuccessful in lock-picking the bathroom door.

_Now I need you to climb into the bathtub and hide under the towel…as if you were going to take a nap._

"_Why?"_

_Do it and I will tell you why_

"_No…Kitt tell now!"_

She stubbornly frowned at him.

Kitt had seen that same expression and had similar arguments with his driver on countless occasions. Mikah was indeed, her father's daughter. She had been a good girl up to this point, so a little explanation was her reward.

_The police will be there very soon._

She obediently climbed into the bathtub satisfied with the answer and crouched down behind the closed shower curtain. She covered herself up with the towel, like a blanket, lying on her tummy. It was large enough to cover her from head to toe. Mikah looked at the phone and giggled, completely forgetting all about the mean lady. It was like hide-and-go-seek now.

_When I count to three…place the washcloth over your nose and mouth and close your eyes. Ready?_

She nodded her head eagerly, holding the washcloth in her hand in anticipation. The child didn't know that Kitt was currently watching the police preparing to enter with tear gas in order to temporarily blind Shannon in order for them to disarm her. Any other day, they would just kick down the door and point their guns, ordering the suspect to drop the knife. This was no ordinary situation and if the woman panicked, she may try to take her own life…and Mike and Sarah needed to question her to find out why she betrayed them.

_One…two…three!_

Mikah placed the wet washcloth over her nose and mouth and snuggled against the towel, just as a 'popping' sound filled the air followed by breaking glass. A hissing sound came soon afterwards and she began to panic, thinking the mean lady was coming in to get her.

Kitt's reassuring voice immediately calmed her down.

_There is no need to be afraid. The police are coming in with smoke to arrest Shannon. Continue to breathe normally. The wet washcloth will protect you from vapor inhalation._

The three year old didn't have a clue what 'arrest' or 'vapor inhalation' meant…but she trusted Kitt. He was nice and made her feel safe…he even helped her win the game against mean lady.

Kitt relayed another message to her.

_Your mommy says that you are the bravest little girl on the planet. Your daddy wants you to know that he is very proud of you._

Mikah nodded her head as her eyes shone from an unseen smile hidden behind the washcloth over her face.

Kitt was almost sure that he felt the same. As he heard the chaos erupting in the house as the worst part of the arrest took place, a smile could be heard in the AI's voice.

_And I want you to know…that I am also proud of you._

"_I proud of you too, Kitt. You helped'd me more." _

_We worked together, as a team... _

A few minutes later and the police had broken in to the bathroom, pulling her from the bathtub and took her outside. An ambulance was parked nearby and medical staff examined her to make sure Mikah suffered no injury from the knife wielding, psychotic desperado. They cleaned and bandaged the scrape on her knee, the paramedic relieved that it was the only 'owie' the little girl sustained.

Ten minutes later and Kitt was pulling in next to the emergency vehicles. Mike and Sarah jumped out before he had even rolled to a complete stop. They ran to Mikah, pulling their daughter into an embrace and praised her for her quick thinking and for listening to Kitt. The little girl squealed when she saw the black mustang and ran to Kitt next, abandoning the com-link into her father's care. The driver's side door opened in warm invitation and she dove right in, wrapping her three year old arms around the seat in a warm hug. After settling back down, she looked at him with a big grin, overjoyed at their reunion.

"I missed you."

This time Kitt did not bother to argue or point out that he had been talking to her for the last half hour and responded with the same tenderness, the night she had a nightmare.

_And I missed you more..._

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: In case you were wondering, MIKAH is pronounced exactly the same as MICAH (Mike + ah after Sar**ah**). I'm not sure if this fic should be bumped up to a T rating for the use of that one swear word, can any of you help me with that?

Yeah I know this chapter was darker and scarier than it has been. I assure you, this is about as scary as it will get because my nerves just can't take it! LOL Please review and let me know what you think! Their daughter finally has a name le-gasp. XD


	5. Answered Questions

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay in posting this update. This is going to be an extremely busy semester. Not to mention it was very difficult writing this chapter after seeing Kitt's blooming personality in last week's new episode. I have to admit…I'm now kind of uncertain about continuing this story since I don't want to mess up any of the original characters personalities. If you have any words of advice, I'd love to hear from you!

**Thanks to potterfan2006, Kitarensen, LisaRosa, Ayame1313, blue-eyed-wondergirl, and Rose Aarac for reviewing!! And also to those of you that have added me to favorites and to story alert, you guys are the best. :) **

Chapter 5

The emergency vehicles were finally leaving the area after a long and thorough examination of Shannon Bolivia's apartment. The counterfeit money found in all of the toys was confiscated evidence. That was not Mike or Sarah's concern. They needed to get to the bottom of why their supposedly 'trusted' friend, had betrayed them.

Mike spoke to the police chief about the situation between the "CIA" and the woman they arrested. A simple cover story and a fake CIA badge produced from Kitt's 3-D object generator granted them permission to interrogate her. Both he and Sarah needed answers …which meant that their daughter needed another babysitter.

Michael Knight walked casually over to Kitt, where Mikah was sitting contentedly with the AI and knelt down.

"Mikah?"

The little girl turned her head at his voice and smiled.

"I have to talk to Kitt for a minute…do you mind?"

She pouted and her shoulders sagged as she grudgingly got out of the driver's seat.

Mike laughed and pulled her into a hug before she could escape and then tickled her. Her giggles drew the attention of her mother. Sarah excused herself from the conversation she was having with one of the CSI agents and came over.

"Mike, we need to talk. It's about the counterfeit money found in Shannon's apartment."

Mike set his daughter down and then faced Sarah.

"We also need to question her…but not here. The police chief has agreed to escort us downtown where we can interrogate Shannon."

"What about—"

"Kitt" Mike interrupted Sarah with a big grin.

_Yes Michael?_

"I have a special mission for you."

The AI didn't respond, already aware of the fact that Michael was going to continue speaking based on his vocal pattern.

"I need you to babysit Mikah for us, while we are questioning Shannon. Do you think you can handle that, mother Kitten?"

The AI ignored Mike's joke.

_Of course, it would be my pleasure._

Sarah stepped in.

"Kitt…someone else has to be involved. Shannon was always a follower…never a leader."

_Your assessment of both Shannon and the situation, based on the information in my database, is the most likely case scenario._

Michael rolled his eyes at Kitt's long answer. How many times did he have to tell him? Short answers were so much easier!

"So in other words, you agree with her."

_That is what I just said._

"You did not!"

_Why must you always argue about such frivolous matters?_

"_Frivolous?? _Kitt, this is the twenty first century, who uses words like that anymore?"

_Apparently, I do. _

Sarah, who had been standing there patiently sighed and shook her head, finally having enough of their growing argument. It was probably better to end it now before it _really_ began.

"If you two are through…I need to talk with Kitt."

Mike pointed a finger at Kitt in warning, although his eyes were shining with mirth.

"This isn't over by a long shot"

Sarah walked around until she was standing in front of Kitt's scanner and knelt down so she was at 'eye' level with him. During her brief discussion with the AI, she was not the intelligent daughter of Dr. Charles Graiman. She was simply, a worried mother expressing her concerns.

"Kitt, whoever else was in league with Shannon Bolivia, is still out there. We already informed Billy and Zoe. Under normal circumstances, we would have just sent Mikah to stay with them at HQ… but we can't risk exposure or compromise our security."

_I understand, Sarah. Like I said before, I am more than willing to watch Mikah for you._

When Sarah spoke next, she sounded fatigued and looked extremely tired.

"We have made too many enemies. Please, protect Mikah and keep her out of trouble."

_I can assure you, I will do no less. _

Sarah smiled warmly before standing back up.

"Thank you Kitt. If anything should happen…."

_I am sure that everything will be just fine._

Sarah went to say good bye to her only child.

"You are such a brave, big girl. I love you, sweetheart. You will have fun with Kitt."

"Kitt is the bestest!"

Sarah didn't bother to correct her daughter's grammar and reached down to put her in the passenger seat.

"Be good…and be safe."

"I will, mommy."

She tenderly ran her hand through her daughter's hair before kissing the top of her head, affectionately. One of them had to drive Kitt to the station since it would look far too suspicious if the car just drove off on its own.

Mike got in the driver's seat and smiled up at Sarah.

"Last one to the station is a rotten criminal"

With that said, Mike whooped and hollered and floored it, racing off…leaving Sarah who stared incredulously at the growing speck.

She muttered under her breath as she got into one of the squad cars with a female police officer.

"_Men…"_

"What was that?"

Sarah smiled politely and tapped the dashboard.

"Just a little eager to get down to the station"

The officer smiled and started the car, driving after them.

No one noticed or paid any mind to the black, sedan parked across the street. A pair of cold, calculating eyes watched the rest of them leave before starting the engine. Like a phantom, it disappeared into the busy traffic of downtown Chicago…

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

Sarah and the officer finally caught up with Michael and Kitt at a red light, both vehicles sitting innocently next to each other. Sarah looked out of the passenger window to see Mike's grinning face as he revved the engine in anticipation. She rolled her eyes and looked at the officer, Becky Daniels.

"If my husband actually tries to race you...are you just going to let him win?"

Becky looked impassively at Sarah a moment before returning her attention back to the windshield.

"It's against the law for me to use government property in a street race."

Kitt's engine revved again just as the other light turned red, signaling the approaching green light. Sarah groaned and rested her head against the window in defeat. The responding rev of the dodge charger, police cruiser she was sitting in, made her turn to look at the driver.

Becky's face lit up into a big smile and she flipped the car's flashy strobe lights and the siren on.

"But I think I can make one exception…"

Tires spun as the light finally turned green and both cars burned rubber, peeling away at an incredible rate.

Sarah smiled when she noticed the mustang next to them decreasing its speed as the AI's programming kicked in. Kitt would not continue speeding when a police cruiser had both the siren and lights on. Especially since he and Michael were not currently on a mission.

Sarah's smile widened when she saw that a minivan was turning onto Michael's side of the road up ahead and knew that Kitt would not turbo boost in public with so many witnesses around. The black mustang was forced to slow down.

The dodge charger shot past Kitt and made the turn into the station in record time.

Becky flipped the lights and siren off as she parked the car. She sighed and got out.

"Remember, that little fiasco never happened."

Sarah looked at her with mock confusion even though she was still smiling.

"What fiasco?"

Becky Daniels flashed Sarah a relieved expression and went into the station just as Kitt and Michael pulled up beside the cop car in the parking lot.

Mike got out and groaned.

"Come on…Kitt, you let her win!"

Sarah shook her head, clearly amused.

"And to think… I wasn't even the one driving."

"Alright, I give. Looks like I'm the criminal…"

Mike grinned and held his hands out expectantly as if waiting to be handcuffed.

Sarah smiled before pulling his hands around her waist, leaning in for a kiss. Mikah got out of the car and ran around to say good-bye and made a disgusted face when she saw her mommy and daddy kissing.

"Ewww…gross!"

Mike pulled away from Sarah when he heard his daughter's high pitched voice and snickered.

"Would Mikah like a kissy too?"

The little girl's eyes widened when her father began to approach her and she shrieked shrilly before running around Kitt. He anticipated the move and ran around the other side to intercept her.

"Ah! Kitt, save me!" she pleaded, just in time to run right into Mike's legs.

Mike picked Mikah up again and gave her a big fat smooch on the cheek. The child's disgusted face returned and she wiped it off, making Michael laugh.

"You be a good girl now and do whatever Kitt tells you, okay?"

"Yes, daddy"

"When we get back, we will go out for ice cream. Sound good?"

She nodded and rested her head on her father's shoulder, unwilling to let go of him just yet. He rubbed her back gently before placing her back into Kitt's passenger seat.

"Take good care of her, Kitt. We will call you when we are through."

_She is in the best of care. If any problems should arise, I will be sure to inform you immediately._

Mike and Sarah waved as Kitt pulled out of the parking lot and drove off with Mikah.

They turned around and entered the building, intent on solving the case.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

Mikah was perfectly content to just sit in the passenger seat while Kitt drove himself around town. For a while, neither of them spoke. It was not the awkward kind of silence that usually forced one or the other to speak…instead it was friendly and peaceful. As they sat in companionable silence, Kitt made sure to keep a close 'eye' on her.

After a moment, she fidgeted in her seat and made a face. At first she did not want to bother her new friend so remained quiet. Finally she spoke up in a tiny voice.

"Kitt…I need to go potty."

This startled the AI considerably. Of course Kitt could pull over and let her use the bathroom in a public facility but she was not to go anywhere alone. Kitt attempted to contact Michael and internally growled when he realized that the man had **once again**, removed his earwig. He probably didn't want any interruptions during the interrogation. He could always call Sarah's phone but did not feel it necessary to disturb them now. They needed to solve this case and Kitt secretly wanted to accomplish his own mission without their help. Then he got a brilliant idea. He opened up his private com-line with the SSC.

_::Zoe…please respond::_

Zoe who had been reading a book with her feet propped up on one of the desks next to a console perked up immediately when she heard Kitt's voice. She responded back.

"_Hey Kitt…what's the situation?"_

_::Mikah is in need of adult supervision. I am unable to contact Michael at this point in time since the interrogation has already commenced::_

"_Okay, where are you?"_

_::Sending you coordinates now::_

Zoe watched one of the monitors and saw the coordinates appear. She plugged those in and in seconds was tracking Kitt on screen. She looked at the surrounding area and saw a Burger King at the next intersection.

"_Kitt, there is a Burger King at the next light. I can meet you there in ten minutes."_

The AI did not bother to hide the relief from his voice.

_::Thank you Zoe::_

"_No problem, Kitt. I'll be there soon."_

The connection was lost and Kitt pulled in to the Burger King parking lot and parked himself. The windows were tinted so no one could look in and see that there was no driver. Not that they would be able to since it was already after dark. Five minutes passed. Mikah fidgeted again, making a distressed face that nearly alarmed the AI.

"Kitt…I really need to potty!"

_Zoe will be here in approximately four minutes and thirty seven seconds. Can you wait for her to get here?_

Mikah squirmed but nodded her head.

Kitt was rather surprised when Zoe's red ford focus screeched into the parking lot three minutes earlier than he had estimated. He nearly sagged on his wheels in relief. She pulled in to an empty space right next to Kitt and got out. Kitt opened the passenger door for her and Zoe smiled down at Mikah.

"Hey Mikah, you have grown since I last saw you!"

The three year old nodded, not really interested in what Zoe was saying and leapt out of the seat as if it were on fire and took one of Zoe's hands into her own smaller one.

"Need to potty!!"

She did the "potty dance" making another face which pulled Zoe into action.

"So that's why Kitt called me…"

Zoe shot the mustang an amused grin and winked at the AI before taking charge of the situation.

Kitt watched Zoe and Mikah enter the restaurant, monitoring their movements up until they reached the bathroom. After many arguments and long talks with Michael, the AI had learned all about personal boundaries and privacy and he had learned to respect them.

After that, Zoe bought the little girl some food since she was hungry and sat down inside to eat with her.

When the two had finished eating, it was nearly 9 pm. An hour had passed since Kitt and Mikah had left the police station. The AI attempted to contact Michael again and finally got through.

"_What is it Kitt? Is Mikah alright?"_

_::She is perfectly fine::_

The man sounded slightly confused that Kitt contacted him when his daughter was okay.

"_Then why did you contact me?"_

_::When do you estimate that you will be through with the interrogation?::_

"_It's hard to say"_

_:: Has the woman revealed any information yet?::_

"_Right now, Sarah is in there questioning her. So far from what we have gathered, Shannon Bolivia was working for a man named Rodriguez, a drug launderer and self-acclaimed mercenary. We aren't sure if what she is saying is true or not since she refuses to give us his full name. I'm sorry buddy…but I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."_

_::I understand and I will be sure that Mikah begins her REM cycle at a decent time::_

"_It's called __**sleep**__ Kitt"_

_::I know::_

"_Then why don't you just say it?"_

_::What is so wrong with how I say it?::_

Kitt was feeling what most humans would call 'giddy' since he was well aware of the fact that he was frustrating Mike. It was amusing when his driver got so upset over mundane things.

Mike growled over the phone, clearly exasperated.

"_Because…dude, it's just a whole lot easier to just say __**sleep**__. Good-bye Kitt. We'll call you when we are done."_

_::Good-bye, Michael::_

With that said, the conversation ended and Kitt was left to ponder the information. He sensed Zoe and Mikah approaching and started his engine. Zoe opened the passenger door for Mikah after giving her a hug and smiled.

"If you need anything else, call me again okay?"

"Thank you, Zoe!"

"Have a good night, Mikah!"

_Thank you for the assistance, Zoe. _

"Make sure that Kitt behaves himself!" Zoe winked at the girl.

_Weren't you just leaving?_

The AI couldn't keep the dry tone out of his voice and simply made Zoe's smile deepen.

"Touche"

_It is nearly Mikah's bedtime._

Mikah groaned and crossed her arms defiantly while shooting the AI a glare.

Kitt closed the passenger door to finalize his point.

Zoe got the hint and returned to her own car, fairly used to his personality quirks.

After she left, Kitt backed out of the parking lot and re-entered the busy metropolis of downtown Chicago.

A black sedan merged with the traffic at the next intersection, gliding into the lane behind the mustang. Eventually it turned off at another street and disappeared to avoid arousing suspicion. The AI paid it no mind.

Mikah's glare softened when she yawned widely. She sighed and uncrossed her arms, looking at Kitt with her infamous puppy eyes.

"Please Kitt…no bedtime yet?"

_You need your rest, you are very tired._

"No tired!"

_Yes you are._

"No, I not!!"

_Mikah, it is your bedtime._

"No!"

Was he actually arguing with a three-year-old?

_You had a very long day. I am surprised you are not asleep already._

Mikah sat there and pouted.

"I no sleep…you not make me!"

Kitt turned on some night time music and played it softly. Her persistence was quite impressive, he had to admit. It was of no consequence, because Kitt knew that within the next five minutes, she would be fast asleep.

_Will you go to sleep if I delay your bedtime by ten minutes?_

Her face brightened considerably and she nodded her head eagerly.

"Thank you"

_You are welcome._

A few minutes of silence passed before she spoke again.

"Kitt…why I not see you before?"

Her question caught him slightly off guard and at first he was unsure of what she meant by it. Then after a moment of piecing together her sentence correctly, he debated on how best to answer.

_I am a secret, Mikah. Your mommy and daddy wanted to wait until you were older…so that you would know not to tell anyone._

The little girl yawned again and snuggled against the seat, sleepily. She patted the seat softly, perhaps in reassurance, and closed her eyes as she began to succumb to fatigue.

"I not tell…"

_I am glad. _

She yawned again.

"_Night-night, Kitt_"

_Good night, Mikah._

The little girl fell asleep seconds later. Kitt was relieved since he was completely aware of the horrifying day the girl had just suffered through. As stubborn as she could be...the three year old could not win when it came to pure exhaustion. The AI continued driving aimlessly around the city while his charge slept peacefully in his passenger seat.

The black sedan returned, screeching around a corner directly behind Kitt.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

Three hours. They had been at this for _three_ hours! Mike was getting frustrated. At last he decided to take this a little further and pulled out his firearm. He placed it against the woman's temple as an incentive.

"Tell us what we want to know…or I'll shoot you."

"You're bluffing!"

"Am I?"

Mike cocked the trigger with an ominous click that seemed to fill the entire room.

Doubt entered Shannon Bolivia's eyes and she glanced nervously over at Sarah, then back at Mike.

"If you kill me…you will lose your one and only chance to get your information."

Mike half smiled and shook his head, all amusement gone.

"Did I say I was going to kill you? I said, **I'll shoot you**"

He lowered his gun at her leg to make his point.

"Start talking."

Her face paled considerably and she began to sweat.

"If you are afraid to talk…I can make that so much easier," Sarah appeared next to her with a syringe in hand.

"What is that?" Shannon was beginning to panic now.

"Oh, just a little truth serum"

"We tried to do this the civil way. Now you are giving us no choice. If you refuse to answer my last question by the time I count to three…you get to enjoy some of that medicine," Mike growled threateningly.

Shannon remained tight lipped and refused to speak.

"One…"

The woman frowned and remained silent.

"Two…"

Sarah prepped the syringe and came closer, about to stick the needle in her arm. This action inspired action just as Mike got to three.

"Three…"

"OKAY! I'll tell you what I know…"

"Glad you could see it our way," Mike holstered his firearm and glared daggers through her.

"I was hired by Rodriquez Sanchez. He said there was a big time bounty on your daughter's head…it would seem you two aren't very good at making friends."

"There now…was that so difficult?"

Mike turned towards the door.

"I have nothing against your family, Knight…I was just in it for the money."

Mike half turned and looked coolly back at her.

"Now you will learn…that crime doesn't pay."

Mike and Sarah both left the room leaving Shannon Bolivia with the police and her imprisoned fate.

After they exited the station Mike smiled at Sarah.

"Well…at least we finally got something. Time to call Kitt"

Mike was a little surprised when it was the other way around. He looked down at Sarah's cell phone and guiltily pulled his earwig out of his pocket and inserted it back into his ear hastily, just in time to hear what Kitt had to say.

"Kitt, is something wrong?"

_Sarah, we are being followed…_

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think so far! I need suggestions too…are the personalities holding so far for the 2008 TV series, do you think?


	6. Not Your Fault

Disclaimer: Oh yes….college has taken away my life. All I seem to have time for now is eating, sleeping, classes, work, and homework before I repeat it all again. Sorry if my updates get slower but that is because of school.

**Thanks to: 007chuck, Ayame1313, blue-eyed-wondergirl, LisaRosa, Kitarensen, and Potterfan2006 for reviewing!! And to the rest of you for adding me to story alert or to favorites!**

Chapter 6

_Last Time_

Mike smiled at Sarah.

"Time to call Kitt"

Mike pulled his earwig out of his pocket and inserted it back into his ear hastily, just in time to hear what Kitt had to say as Sarah answered her cell phone.

"Kitt, is something wrong?"

_Sarah, we are being followed…_

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

**-Currently-**

Kitt swerved around traffic, trying to lose the car that was still pursuing him. Sarah gave him instructions before hanging up.

"_Do what you have to do Kitt. We trust your judgment."_

Just then, Mike came on his line after calling him on his own cell phone.

"_Kitt…try to get back to the police station. There is no way they would dare follow you here."_

It was most challenging, trying to keep the dry tone out of his voice, but Kitt managed it.

_I had that very thing in mind, Michael_

"_You did? Oh…see you soon then…I guess."_

Mike hung up, missing Kitt's famous catch phrase. Not that he needed to hear it again or anything…the man had heard it only 597 times already.

_Switching to attack mode_

Kitt performed a 180 degree turn and gunned the engine, racing the other way. The move lost the pursuer for at least three minutes but the mustang was eventually tailgated again, this time by a black SUV. He took the chase onto the highway, where he would have a safer chance of maneuverability while outrunning them.

Mikah woke up sleepily and a little confused. It wasn't Kitt's erratic driving that woke her up, since the restraint systems were active, preventing the passengers from feeling any significant motion.

"Kitt?"

Her eyes went wide when she caught a glimpse of the vehicles that were pursuing them on Kitt's front screen. He shut it off the moment she spoke internally berating himself, for not monitoring her status the last five minutes of the chase.

_Yes Mikah?_

Her eyes were wide and her breathing picked up as the heart stopping fear began to settle in. She knew what was going on…but needed to ask the question anyway.

"The bad people, is chasing us?"

Kitt swerved around another car and darted between a semi truck and a minivan before pulling ahead in front of the semi, temporarily losing his pursuer. The AI was about to tell her that, yes they were being chased by the bad guys, but hesitated before changing the subject, using the child's short attention span to his advantage.

_There is nothing to worry about. Would you like to watch a movie with me?_

She sniffled and nodded her head, completely forgetting about the chase when "Finding Nemo" came up on the display screen in front of her. Of course Kitt wasn't really 'watching' the movie with her since he was devoting all of his attention on their pursuers that were dead set on stopping him.

A second black SUV barreled into him, sending him sliding into the next lane. He quickly recovered and boosted ahead. Kitt contacted Billy who was now on shift. They now had a schedule that allowed at least one of them to be on duty at all times, unless something major happened that required both of their presences at the _Kitt Cave_ as they often called it.

"_Hey Kitt, what's going on?"_

_I am currently being pursued by three unregistered vehicles. There is an exit rapidly approaching and I need your… expertise._

Kitt then relayed his instructions to the hacker and Billy grinned, more than happy to assist, just glad that he had something useful to do since he had heard about Zoe's earlier 'helpfulness' when Kitt had called her. Not that he would have wanted **that **job. It was true, that he wasn't that smooth around females of any age. Billy was more than happy at his computer…right where he was.

Kitt raced off the exit ramp and narrowly avoided crashing into an oncoming pickup truck that was coming from the left. As the AI re-entered the city, one light after another began to change green, allowing Kitt free passage through every busy intersection. Billy typed furiously away at his keyboard and changed all the lights back to red again after Kitt made it through. This did not slow down the pursuers however…

They ran the red lights, causing multiple accidents and continued their relentless pursuit of the black mustang, appearing to be even more determined than before.

As Billy watched the chase on the monitors using 'borrowed' satellite frequencies, he noticed something odd. It appeared that they were _herding_ Kitt somewhere, the way that they would cut him off and force him into an entirely different direction.

"This can not be good."

Just as Kitt was beginning to speed through another green light, a third SUV crossed the intersection, forcing the AI to avoid the collision, redirecting him to the left of the block. Eventually, he found himself in a less desirable part of town. One of the three mystery- SUV's violently rammed Kitt's left side, forcing him to crash through a fence and into an abandoned parking lot.

"_Kitt, get out of there! They're surrounding you!"_

Kitt responded calmly, arousing Billy's suspicion that the AI had a plan.

_I know, Billy._

He slammed on the brakes when the sedan cut him off, forcing him to screech to a stop. Now surrounded by the three, black SUV's and the suspicious sedan, Kitt sat there…biding his time.

Mikah hardly noticed what was happening outside of the car and remained completely hypnotized by the Pixar movie.

Kitt waited for someone to get out of the vehicles so he could run a facial recognition on them but they remained completely motionless. The red scanner continued to swoosh back and forth across his grill as he further assessed the situation.

He activated his scanners and scanned all four vehicles for life and was immensely surprised to find that only one vehicle was being manned by a human driver. The other three were being remote activated from another source.

Kitt prepared to deploy his EMP when something spiked on his sensors, sending alarm coursing through the AI.

_Billy, they have EMP generators much like mine_

"_Get out of there!!"_

Just then, Billy lost the connection with both Kitt and the satellite image.

Billy frantically worked on hacking into another, trying to get the picture back. He could only hope that Kitt was able to deploy his own EMP before they had the chance to fire theirs first.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

"That's it…I can't take this anymore."

"Mike, where are you going?"

"To find Kitt"

The dark haired man strode towards one of the police cruisers with a purpose.

"Mike, let Kitt handle it! He's more than capable of taking care of the situation on his own!"

"I can't just sit around doing _nothing_."

"So you are going to _steal _a cop car?"

"That was the idea, yeah."

"…in front of the police station"

"That's what I just said, Sarah."

"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense, you know."

"In my world…it doesn't have to."

After he inspected the door, Mike realized the newer police cars didn't have locks on the outside of them. He searched the surrounding area and found the perfect substitute to solve his problem, lying in the soil next to a bush just beyond the cemented curb of the parking lot. Mike was just preparing to bash in a window with a very large rock when one of the police officers walked out of the station.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?!"

Mike froze and dropped his arm, hiding the rock innocently behind his back and put on his most charming smile.

"Why hello there, officer…"

Sarah just stood a few yards away staring at Mike with an evil smirk that clearly said, "I told you so, it was a bad idea…good luck with **this**."

Mike didn't seem to notice or care as the officer approached him angrily.

"What do you have behind your back, son?"

Mike's eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened slightly but he kept his big grin in place as well as his innocent act.

"Nothing…nothing at all"

The officer glared at Mike and tried to dart behind him to see what he was holding but Mike just turned around so that it was still hidden from view.

After a couple more minutes of struggling, the officer managed to pry the rock away from Mike and narrowed eyes at him.

"What did you plan on doing with this?"

Mike looked at the rock again and back up at the cop.

"What?"

The officer did not respond and reached one hand towards his handcuffs. Mike's face contorted into that of confusion, as if he didn't understand the question and then into one of recognition after another glance at the rock.

"…oh with **that?"**

"From the looks of it…you were going to damage **my** police cruiser."

Mike shook his head, still looking incredibly amused by the situation and started laughing in what sounded like, nervous embarrassment.

"No…no, I was **not** planning on bashing in one of the windows to stea—borrow this car. I was just…this is kind of embarrassing but…"

The officer looked suspiciously at Mike, still holding the large rock in one hand.

Mike leaned forward and glanced both ways out of the corners of his eyes as if he was about to reveal a secret and whispered.

"…I'm on this medication and sometimes I hallucinate things—"

At that moment, another senior officer ran out of the building in a hurry and shouted at his comrade.

"We have a domestic violence call down at the east side of town! Come on!"

The officer returned his attention back on Mike after throwing the rock back into the shrubs behind Michael and scowled at him through narrowed eyes. He pointed one index finger at him to emphasize his point.

"If I get back and you're still here…you will get stay in our guest quarters tonight. Do I make myself clear, son?"

"Yes sir, crystal."

The officer ran around and got into the driver's side as his partner shoved past Mike to get into the passenger seat. Thirty seconds later and the car, was racing off with both lights and sirens blazing. Sarah turned to Mike after watching them leave and raised one eyebrow with an amused expression.

"You handled that well…"

He rolled his eyes.

"As if _you_ could have handled that better…"

Sarah began walking away from him and replied audibly enough for him to hear her.

"You're right…," Sarah agreed.

Mike stood stunned a moment that she had actually agreed with him for once and ran after her until he was walking beside Sarah with a smile, opening his mouth to say something else when she beat him to it.

"No…you see, I wouldn't have been stupid enough to try that in the first place," Sarah was grinning ear to ear as Mike stared at her in shock.

"Ouch, Sarah…that really hurt," he sarcastically remarked with a half smile.

His attention was soon ripped away when Officer Becky Daniels exited the building.

Sarah saw her and ran over but paused when she saw the look on the woman's face.

"Becky…what's wrong?"

The look vanished when she spotted them and she managed a smile and shook her head.

"Nothing, just a call from my uncle…can I help you?"

"Yeah…I was wondering if we could hitch a ride," Mike's charming smile returned.

Three minutes later and the three of them were peeling away from the station, heading for Kitt's last known location.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

_Deploying EMP_

Kitt realized with dawning horror that they had all launched their EMP's simultaneously.

He had just enough time to shout an order at the child in his passenger seat, before everything went black.

_Mikah, whatever you do __**stay**__ in the car!_

The three year old was pulled violently out of the movie and back into reality when both the screen and everything else inside of Kitt went dark. His last words made a fairly large impact and she remained where she was.

She whimpered after remaining in the dark for three minutes and whispered.

"Kitt…where you go?"

She stared at the dark orb in the dash, half expecting it to light back up and talk to her. When it didn't she curled up in the seat.

"…please come back…"

Just then, a loud tapping noise hit the window next to her and she turned her head and looked up to see what was outside of the passenger window and screamed when she saw a scary looking man standing there.

"Come on out little girl…your talking car friend is **dead!!"**

Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she looked back at the dark dashboard and her breathing rate increased as tears filled her eyes.

"NO!!"

The man sneered and pulled out a gun, aiming it at the window.

"Come out or else I'll have to drag your small **lifeless** body out myself!"

She sobbed and crawled into the driver's seat to get away from the mean guy, since the restraint system was no longer active.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, kid."

He walked around and rattled the door handle but couldn't open it since Kitt's locking mechanism had been activated prior to off-lining, which meant that no one…not even Michael Knight himself…could get into his interior.

The man growled in frustration and backed away from the car, aiming the gun at the window. He fired three shots at it but all were deflected by Kitt's nano-skin. The tiny nano-bots coating his shell were virtually indestructible and were able to survive nearly all EMP blasts. Unfortunately, all other electronic gadgets caught in an EMP were either fried or forced into shut down.

The man swore up a storm and marched over to one of the black SUV's and opened the trunk, pulling out a long, big box and opened it to reveal some heavy duty ordinance.

Meanwhile, Billy worked frantically, finally snagging another satellite that wasn't government controlled and viewed the situation. He sighed heavily and muttered a "Not again" as his fingers continued to fly over the keyboard as he worked on bringing Kitt back online.

Mikah continued to cry, begging Kitt to wake up.

"Kitt…wake up! KITT!"

The man shouted at the car from where he stood near the SUV.

"This is your last chance kid…come out now, or I'll have to kill you.

She stood up from the driver's seat to look out of the window and saw the man, holding a rocket launcher on his shoulder.

"There is a big bounty on your head for either dead or alive… I get paid more if I bring you in alive."

The three year old stopped crying, remembering what Kitt had told her just before he had gone to sleep. She remembered it so well in fact that it was almost as if she could hear his voice again.

_Mikah, whatever you do __**stay**__ in the car!_

She sniffled and wiped her face off and nodded her head, even though he couldn't see her.

"Okay, Kitt. I stay with you."

The man was growing frustrated and when the girl did not exit the vehicle he shook his head with disgust and aimed the rocket launcher at the car.

"…But I suppose you are worth enough dead..."

He pulled the trigger.

The flame that shot out of the barrel with the rocket, reflected in the child's eyes as it flew towards her in what seemed like slow motion.

Mikah dropped down and clung to the seat for all she was worth, screaming Kitt's name.

Just then, the dashboard lit up with a familiar blue as Kitt rebooted. To say that Kitt was startled when he assessed the situation was the understatement of the century. Before the AI could react, the rocket made contact.

The force of the rocket hitting Kitt's exterior, sent the car flying up and over into a 360 degree flip. His nano-shell took the brunt of the attack but it still managed to damage part of his exterior. Mikah, faired far worse however as she tumbled around in the car without restraints holding her down to the seat. Her head made contact with one of the windows, sending her into dark oblivion. Kitt calculated when exactly she would come close to one of the seats and activated the restraint systems, pulling her back like a magnet into the driver's seat just as he came crashing back down to the ground.

Warning lights flashed within his HUD and he did a quick internal scan to identify what exactly had been damaged. Within seconds, Kitt knew that the systems that were operational were the ones needed to escape and took his chance. The engine roared to life and he fishtailed, dodging another rocket that flew past his bumper, hitting the black sedan to his right.

On his way out, he brought his facial recognition software online and identified the man, storing all relevant data into his memory before racing away.

Kitt's concern for Mikah doubled when he observed that she had slipped into an unconscious state. Blood ran from the side of her head where she had hit it, matting both her hair and right cheek with red.

_Mikah…Mikah, can you hear me?_

When she did not respond, the AI felt something close to panic but kept it together, scanning her for injury. From the looks of it, she suffered from a minor concussion…the head wound looking far worse than it really was, a fractured arm, and bruises. Other than that, the child was perfectly fine. He kept monitoring her vitals, keeping those onscreen as he raced back through the city towards the police station.

Kitt felt angry at himself for allowing Micah to come to harm, blaming himself for his own inaction. He should have released the EMP _before_ trying to figure out who he was up against. He spoke softly to the little girl, resting limply behind the wheel.

_I am so sorry, little one. I broke my promise._

Kitt continued to internally beat himself up until he felt the child stirring in his seat. She blinked owlishly up at him, nearly causing his processor to short circuit with relief.

"Kitt…you is back!"

She smiled but then winced when she became aware of her 'owies'. A pained expression crossed her face but she ignored the hurt, too concerned about Kitt.

_Mikah, I was worried about you. How are you feeling?_

"I have owies…hurts."

_I want you to know, that I am sorry._

"Why?"

She was confused as to why Kitt would apologize.

_You got hurt…and it was my fault._

She thought sluggishly for a minute, thanks to her head injury but frowned at him.

"Not Kitt's fault."

Now it was the AI's turn to be confused.

_It's not?_

Mikah's lower lip quivered and the three year old sobbed again, leaning back into the leather since she was unable to twist around and 'hug' him. After she calmed down she managed to tell Kitt through hiccups why it wasn't his fault.

"Mean man, h-hurted **you**!! I scared y-you was dead!"

This stunned the AI and for a moment he nearly forgot that he was driving as he began to drift over into an occupied lane, earning angry honks from the car next to him. He righted himself and mentally shook himself out of his daze.

_But Mikah…I promised you that you wouldn't get hurt by the mean people, when you are with me…and you did get hurt. I broke my promise._

Mikah's frown returned and she did something most unexpected, startling Kitt. She kicked one leg out and her foot made contact with the dash beneath the wheel.

"You is, stupid…Kitt."

The AI sighed, understanding why the child was upset with him and was prepared to take whatever physical punishment she was willing to give.

Tears streamed down her face although she made no verbal sound, an occasional sniffle breaking the silence until she managed to speak again.

"Kitt…you my, bestest friend. You protected me from mean people. Mean man not getted me… so you not break promise!"

This surprised him and he felt deeply touched by her words, once again no longer bothered by the three-year-olds improper grammar.

_Alright, if you say so_

She smiled at him and smiled tiredly.

"Yes"

_I am so glad that you aren't angry with me, Mikah. I care very much about you._

Mikah nodded, her eyelids drooping as she struggled to stay awake. Kitt knew it was bad for anyone to sleep with a concussion so kept her talking until at last, he located Michael approaching from the opposite side of the road in a police car. He flashed his headlights at the cop to signal his position and the two cars converged on the shoulder of the road together.

Kitt took the passenger restraint system offline, allowing her to move so that Michael could get into the car. Mikah took the opportunity and leaned forward until she was eye to 'eye' with Kitt's voice modulator and whispered.

"_You saved'd me from the mean man, Kitt. Thank you…"_

_You're welcome, Mikah._

She straightened up as if it was the end of the discussion but then appeared to have another thought and leaned back down, no longer whispering.

"Kitt?"

_Yes?_

"I love you."

The little girl bent down and lightly kissed the glowing orb, sending a small static shock through the AI. He had that growing feeling again…the fierce, loyal protective feeling resurfaced until Kitt was smiling internally, his feelings reflected within his voice.

_I love you too, Mikah. Thank you._

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author's Note: Okay, this is NOT a Kitt/Mikah pairing…eww…gross. She is 3 years old for crying out loud! If I do make this a pairing, it will happen in the distant future when she is older. Consider the love they have for one another right now to be similar to a parent-child relationship.

And obviously Mike, Kitt, and Sarah have made many enemies. But what is with all of these people targeting their 3 year old daughter? What the crap is THAT about? If anyone has the slightest idea where this plot is going, shoot me a review or a PM if you feel more comfortable and let me know what you think!!

And as always, PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	7. Premonitions

Author's Note: Hopefully updates will continue every weekend. As far as I know, most new chapters will be posted on Saturdays since the week is far too hectic for me to write anything.

**Thanks to: annependragon, Kitarensen, Tamersa, LisaRosa, blue-eyed-wondergirl, Ayame1313, potterfan2006, and 007chuck for reviewing! :) **

Chapter 7

Mikah managed to crawl into the backseat. She leaned over tiredly, her eyelids closing the moment Kitt's voice left her ears.

_Michael, Sarah…it is good to see you._

Mike glanced down at the dash the second the doors shut and Kitt was already peeling away into traffic, before his driver could say anything. Sarah crawled into the backseat, holding Mikah to her as she struggled to stay awake.

The worried parents had been briefly informed of their daughter's condition by the AI prior to pick-up on the roadside.

"Stay awake, sweetheart. You can't go to sleep yet."

"Mommy…hurts…"

"I know baby…we'll be home soon and Dr. Clarke will make all of your owies better."

Doctor Clarke was a close, trusted family friend who had been Charles Graiman's personal healthcare provider for years and the elderly man held nothing but warmth and compassion for Sarah and the rest of the crew. Sarah had hired him on to their team a few years before Mikah was born, due to Michael's many…'accidents', he always seemed to find himself in while on a mission. Michael would many a day, come limping back into the Kitt cave, wounded in some way and in need of medical assistance. Sarah's scolding's, must have gone through one ear and out the other since the man's injuries continued to add up on an ever growing list.

Dr. Clarke himself had seen to Mikah's delivery, proudly announcing that they now had a healthy baby girl.

Twenty-five minutes later and they were pulling through the secret entrance of the Kitt cave, in their base of operations. Mike and Sarah agreed that it was far too dangerous to visit the hospitals since the attempted assassin was still lurking out there waiting for the next opportunity to strike, no less.

The Knight family exited the mustang as soon as they rolled to a stop. Mikah was so disoriented from her concussion that her vision was blurred over and her memory was fuzzy. She could barely hear the warbled voices speaking in the background and even forgot all about Kitt amidst the confusion.

The last thing she remembered was feeling her father carrying her through a bunch of hallways and into a brightly lit room.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

Sarah watched Mike carry their daughter to the infirmary and then turned to look at Billy and Zoe who were both called in.

"Billy, you were on duty when Kitt went offline, correct?"

"Yes…yes I was."

"I need to know _exactly_ what happened."

The two sat down and exchanged information while Kitt sat patiently in his repair berth. He was able to repair some of the damage himself but once again, his nano-repair module had been knocked offline. Zoe was already walking towards him with a purpose, toolbox in hand as she slid beneath the repair berth beneath him and began to fix him.

The AI was more concerned about the youngest addition of their 'team' and kept close tabs on her through the sick bay's monitoring systems. Dr. Clarke was just cleaning the cut on her head and already had her hooked up to bio-sensor devices. Kitt watched through the security cameras as the doctor gently began to wind soft gauze around the little girl's forehead to prevent the head wound from becoming infected.

Then he flashed a penlight in the unconscious girl's eyes and wrote notes down on a clipboard before reaching down and pinching her good arm, earning a loud squeak from Mikah as she became conscious again. She scowled up at the man and Kitt internally chuckled at her face. The three year old tried to look as intimidating and as grouchy as possible…but in all reality, her face was scrunched up into the most adorable expression imaginable. Kitt was certain that in time, she would master that glare and send all the bad guys running the other way. It was difficult for the AI to determine which of her progenitor's she was reflecting right now. Michael and Sarah had both mastered that look years ago.

She settled back down against the soft hospital bed and yawned widely but whimpered and squirmed away when the doctor began to gently prod her fractured arm. Instead of taking the standard X-ray, he used a high tech scanning hand-held device to see the extent of the damage. He put the device down and reached over to the nearby tray and picked up some gauze and told the child that he was just going to wrap her arm up with it so that it would get better. Mikah nodded tiredly without offering up any protest, with the exception of the occasional fidget or two when her arm hurt again as the nice doctor was wrapping it up. He then got a stronger type of material and soaked it in liquid before wrapping it around her arm again, forming a cast as it dried. It was bright, pink.

After he was finished, he spoke with Michael, informing him of the approximate healing time.

"This should heal up within the next five weeks. She will have to be closely monitored since children have a tendency to forget that they were ever hurt in the first place. Also, as you may well know…this will itch a lot the first week or so and no foreign objects are to be placed down into the cast or else there may be possible risk for—"

Michael of course already knew this routine since he himself had broken a few bones in his day. No objects were to be used to scratch under the cast because if you accidentally happened to scratch too hard and cut yourself…it would get infected and could possibly cause gangrene. At least that was what he had heard when he was a child. The other times he had a doctor give him the lecture…he was zoned off in his own little world, only appearing to pay attention with the occasional nod as if he'd heard them.

As the doctor finished giving him a list of instructions on how to care for his daughter through her healing process, he looked worriedly back at her. She appeared to be in pain.

The doctor pulled out a syringe from his pocket, one that he had already prepped upon their arrival.

"This is a little pain medication. She should sleep peacefully for the next six hours. I will see about prescribing something for later."

"Thank you, Doctor Clarke."

They shook hands and Mike went to stand beside her bed.

Once Mikah saw the doctor coming at her with the needle she panicked and struggled to get down out of the bed but her father gently held her still and whispered soothing words into her ear. She was _terrified_ of needles since she knew that they gave you more 'owies'.

Kitt watched on silently, only partially aware that Zoe had just finished repairing him since his main focus was on the little one.

Mikah continued to squirm and fight back and the doctor was in no way able to get near her, one of her sneakered feet nearly kicking the syringe out of his hand. Mike shouted out something, already aware that Kitt was watching them.

"Kitt, do something! Distract her!"

The AI was more than happy to oblige and his soft, comforting voice briefly filled the room.

_Mikah, please do not be afraid. The doctor is only trying to help you._

Her eyes widened when she heard a voice drift in from nowhere and for a moment her confusion was clearly tangible. She winced when she felt the needle neatly slide into her arm but her attention was focused on where the voice had come from. It sounded strangely familiar. The child recognized it but for a moment, her memories were strangely foggy, thanks to the concussion.

Just as the drug began to take effect, her eyes brightened a moment and a small smile crossed her face.

"Kitt?" Her voice came out as a small whisper.

Then her eyes fluttered closed and the little girl was sleeping peacefully, looking as innocent and vulnerable as a newborn babe.

The AI watched all of this and felt a small, pleasant shock race through his systems when she had said his name. He continued to silently observe her while she slept and knew from then on, that he would do whatever was necessary to protect her from coming to harm. Even if it meant, sacrificing himself. This fierce loyalty he had felt often enough with his own driver. But as he watched the innocent toddler sleeping away the hours, felt the same exact thing for her. It was amazing how such a tiny, underdeveloped human had already wrapped him around her little finger.

His musings were cut short when Mike tapped his hood to get his attention.

"Earth to Kitt…can you hear me?"

_No_

The man stood straight up looking a little confused.

"You can't?"

_Of course I can, Michael. I was just debating on whether or not I actually had to._

Billy snickered from somewhere behind him and muttered quietly, "_you just got owned_".

"No need to get snooty, Kitt."

The AI paused before responding in a calmer tone.

_I apologize, Michael. I was…busy._

This really threw the man for a loop and he briefly looked all around the room as if searching for some invisible intruder that had the nerve to sneak into their base. Mike turned his inquisitive gaze back on the car with a small grin as the inkling of an idea had surfaced to mind.

"Busy doing what?"

The AI resisted the urge to sigh and confessed.

_I was watching Mikah in the infirmary._

Mike was just about to tease the AI but never had the chance when Sarah marched over, all business.

"Kitt we need a debriefing now. Run surveillance footage."

The AI obediently did as she requested and put up a screen on his hood, thanks to his now operational surface tech, due in large part by Zoe's repairs. He ran the video of how he had been forced to crash into the abandoned parking lot, how they had surrounded them, fired their emp's at the same time before going offline. Then the video resumed once he had rebooted, only to provide them with the spectacular view of a 360 flip from a first person point of view. The last of the footage played, revealing the man with the rocket launcher as he screamed profanities at him just as Kitt got away.

"Who was that man?"

_I ran my facial recognition software just before we managed to escape. His name is Rodriguez Sanchez. Records indicate that he is a wanted felon._

Mike's jaw was set in a firm line and he nodded his head.

"I guess I'll go get ready, then."

The man quickly left the others to discuss…whatever it was they usually discussed when he wasn't around.

Sarah sighed heavily and sat down next to Billy and Zoe.

"Alright…Billy, Zoe, I need one of you to track him down immediately."

"**I'm on it**," both techs responded at the same time. They glanced at each other and scrambled to their keyboards typing madly away, in order to gain dominance. Billy groaned when Zoe beat him to it.

"Why does this always happen to me?"

Sarah chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Because I have a more exciting assignment for you"

This rather intriguing statement did not go unnoticed by Zoe, whose frantic typing slowed down as she attempted to listen in.

"Kitt, I need you to help Billy search through the surveillance videos you've captured to try and find any connections this guy might have with whoever it is he is working for."

"Wait…what makes you think he is working for someone? You told us yourself that Shannon Bolivia said that he was a freelance mercenary. Don't mercenaries usually work alone?" Zoe questioned from where she was currently turned in her chair to look at Sarah, her search momentarily forgotten.

Sarah grinned as if she knew something they didn't.

"Because that rocket launcher he had…belongs to Knight Industries."

Sarah used Kitt's surface tech to rewind the video and then replayed it, pausing it on the man with the rocket launcher. She zoomed in and enhanced the video, showing the two stunned techies the small, barely discernable white print on the side of the weapon that Kitt confirmed belonged to Knight Industries.

Billy and Zoe looked at each other again before turning back to their consoles, eager to solve the new case.

At that moment, Mike walked back in ready to go. Sarah jumped up and shouted, as she saw a stranger standing there.

"Whoa! Sarah, relax…it's just me!"

"Mike?"

"Yeah"

"Why are you wearing a mask? You are going with Kitt to find the guy."

Mike shifted uncomfortably and shook his head in the negative.

"No, actually…I'm not."

Now Kitt was mildly curious.

_You are not?_

Sarah turned a confused expression on the black mustang and pointed a finger from first Kitt and then to Mike.

"You mean to say…that **he…** didn't tell you?"

_No Sarah. I was unaware of Michaels plans._

"That's the first."

Sarah turned to glare at Mike.

"You aren't going _anywhere_, without Kitt…do you understand me?"

"Sarah, I have to do this without his help."

"Mike, it's too dangerous!!"

Billy and Zoe shared a grin before muttering between themselves, just out of the married couple's hearing range.

"Ten bucks says that she wins," Zoe smirked while she continued to type.

"You are so on."

Mike backed up a little from Sarah's irate expression and held his hands up as if the furious woman was actually pointing a gun at him.

"Calm down, Sarah. It's not that big of a deal!"

"**Don't **you tell me to calm down—you **stupid,** _stupid_ moron—are you **trying** to commit suicide??"

"NO! _You_ just don't understand. Let me explain this **again**. If I go in with Kitt, they will immediately recognize him! Going incognito is the best way to approach this guy. If I don't, then he will get spooked and run."

Sarah growled and threw her hands up in the air and walked away from him, as if he was impossible to have a conversation with. She placed her hands firmly on her hips with her back turned to him, staring intently at the ground as if it might hold the answer, deep in thought.

She finally sighed and turned back around with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"FINE…you have it your way. **BUT—"**

She held up one finger to emphasize the word.

"—if you run into any trouble, or if you need help…don't hesitate to call us, okay?"

Mike stood there feeling slightly guilty when he understood how worried Sarah was for him right now.

"I will, you have my word, Sarah."

Billy smirked and held out his hand as Zoe slapped a ten dollar bill in it, losing the bet.

The couple embraced and shared a parting kiss before Mike strode towards the side exit to go and find his other car out in the parking lot. Kitt watched him leave feeling the slightest hint of…betrayal?

Sarah continued to stand there lost in thought and was broken out of her reverie by Kitt's soft voice.

_Sarah?_

"Yes, Kitt?"

_I do not understand why Michael preferred to go alone when I can easily transform into another vehicle._

Another sigh escaped her lips and she rubbed her temples as if a headache was coming on.

"I think that deep down…Mike just wants to protect you. And I think he has better peace of mind knowing that you are here, guarding Mikah."

The AI thought this over and eventually saw it from Michael's perspective.

_I think I understand, now. Thank you, Sarah._

The woman smiled at him.

"You're welcome Kitt."

The clamor of fingers striking keyboards, the flipping of pages in notebooks, and the blipping of monitors filled the empty space as everyone got back to work.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

Two hours later and Mike had finally found Rodriguez Sanchez, walking out of a Walmart of all places, carrying a bag full of what looked to be car parts. Zoe informed Michael via earpiece on where the suspect was and followed him once he had him in his sights.

He made sure to be careful and didn't follow too closely or else he'd arouse the other man's suspicions.

Mike followed him out to an abandoned airplane hanger, on the outskirts of town.

He decided to wait until nightfall before making his move. Still unsure of what he was up against in there, the ex-military man knew that if his communications signal was detected, his position would be compromised, exposing him entirely.

"Zoe…I am going to cease contact for the next 24 hours, this line may not be secure."

Zoe confirmed his request and Mike lost all contact with the base.

Just as dusk settled in, Sanchez left the hanger and drove into town. Mike kept on him and eventually parked outside of a sleepy neighborhood.

Sanchez walked down the sidewalk, now shadowed by the darkening night, giving Mike the opportunity to strike.

With a quick sprint, he tackled Sanchez and the two rolled around fighting until Mike managed to pin him down. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Sanchez as he stood back up, and growled as he ripped the mask from his face revealing his true identity.

"Why are you after my daughter?"

Sanchez looked afraid at first and shook his head as if he knew nothing.

Mike cocked his gun.

"I have no qualms in shooting you right here…right now. Tell me what I want to know."

Sanchez started to speak but a barely discernable whistle pierced the air as a dart hit the mercenary square in the neck. Mike darted behind a parked car next to the curb for cover and listened intently to see if the person would strike again. When silence lasted a good three minutes, he took a chance and stood back up into a crouch and ran over to check on Sanchez. He placed his fingers on the other side of his neck and sighed when he felt no pulse.

Rodriquez Sanchez was dead.

Mike put his gun away and stood, preparing to leave the area when the whistling came back. His eyes went wide when a dart hit him neatly in his thigh and he stumbled, sinking to his knees as a strong drug began to take effect. He became disoriented and looked up to see through swimming vision, a black mustang with a yellow scanner sitting right in front of him. The chilling name ran through his head when he realized _who_ he was staring at just before blacking out.

_KARR_

Michael fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

Mikah woke up with a frightened scream.

She was soaked in sweat and it was night-time. The hospital bed she was lying in wasn't a tangle of blankets and sheets like it usually was when she had a nightmare. The steady beeping of monitors reminded her of where she was as she glanced around the semi-darkened room. The pain in her arm had lessened although a steady throb made it highly uncomfortable.

No one was around. Everyone must have gone to bed. The doctor was nowhere in sight either.

Kitt's glowing orb filled one of the wall monitors and his voice reassured her.

_Mikah, are you alright?_

She looked at the monitor with tears in her eyes and shook her head, sobbing piteously.

"B-bad dream…d-daddy got hurted by bad car…and owies hurt again."

_I will turn off the monitors and you can come and sit with me for a while, if you want to._

She smiled as all traces of tears disappeared and she nodded her head shyly.

_Okay, the monitors are off. Climb down and go out into the hallway and turn left._

The child managed to tug off the blood pressure cuff and pulse finger clip thingie and then dangled her legs over the edge of the bed and wiggled down, landing on her butt when she fell, a couple of feet to the ground. She stood up and softly, pitter-pattered out of the room.

She hesitated, forgetting part of what the AI had said. Was it right or left?

Mikah turned to go right, just deciding to pick a direction but stopped after going two feet when Kitt's voice echoed back to her from the room.

_No, go the other way._

Her head almost seemed to throb as she tried to think, which way was the other way? Now thoroughly confused and in no mood to think she began to hesitantly walk back into the room to start all over.

Kitt saw her standing confusedly in the doorway and his voice echoed from the wall to her left as he appeared on another wall monitor.

_Just follow me, Mikah._

She did, following Kitt as he jumped from monitor to monitor through a couple of corridors and soon found herself in a massive room with a lot of equipment. Kitt was sitting in the middle of it all and she giggled in delight to see him again and began to run towards him but a firm, yet gentle admonishment from the AI stopped her cold in her tracks.

_Do not run when you are in this room or you will fall down and hurt yourself._

She slowed down, not too happy about it but listened to him anyway. He opened the passenger door for her and she climbed, merrily in.

Once she was settled, he shut the door, the dashboard in his interior bathing the little girl's face in soft, blue light.

_Now, would it make you feel better to tell me about the bad dream?_

She nodded and felt a thick lump form in her throat as she struggled not to cry. She didn't want to be a baby anymore…even though in Kitt's eyes, that was exactly what the three year old was.

"I was daddy…and something made him tired and I fell down. When I looked'ed up…there was…was…"

She struggled to explain what it was and she began to cry again, too afraid to continue.

_There was what, Mikah?_

"S-scary…black car…with yellow light lookin at me!"

For a moment the AI felt a moment of panic surge through his core when he processed what she was telling him as memory files flashed through his CPU. What she just described from her nightmare…was KARR.

_Mikah, do I scare you?_

She looked at him and shook her head.

"No…you're nicest car in the world!" She smiled at him as the dream began to drift away into the black oblivion of her subconscious.

_You can sleep with me tonight_

At first the AI wasn't sure if he said that to make her feel better…or himself. There were not many things that scared Kitt…but KARR frightened him. It seemed a little odd that Mikah had a dream about the evil AI when she had never seen him before. Perhaps this strange phenomenon was worth looking into.

She fidgeted as the angry throb in her arm picked up in intensity. It really, really hurt.

Kitt noticed the discomfort on her face and noticed that her vitals jumped. The doctor had gone out to procure more supplies for the healing wing and wouldn't return for a few more hours. Which meant that he would have to help Mikah himself since everyone else was sleeping.

_Mikah, do you trust me?_

She nodded her head, solemnly.

The glove compartment opened but a tray did not slide out this time. She looked at it mildly curious.

_Place your hand through there._

She was about to do as he said but paused about a foot away from it and snatched her hand back as her eyes went wide with fear.

_Is something wrong?_

"Is something alive in 'dere?"

For a moment the AI was highly amused with this question and laughter could be heard in his voice.

_Of course not. Now please, do as I ask and your owies will get better._

She made a displeased face, clearly not happy with the prospect of sticking her hand in what looked like a dark hole where unknown things could bite her. The child timidly reached her hand back towards it and the moment she got close enough, a strong suction tugged her hand all the way in like a vaccum so she was unable to pull it back out. She tightly shut her eyes, suddenly afraid but remembered that this was Kitt and not the monster from her nightmare.

_Are you okay Mikah?_

She cautiously opened one eye when nothing hurt her in any way. She got a little bit sassy, still not happy with the situation.

"No…my hand stuck."

_Good…because I am going to give you some medicine that the doctor gave you earlier._

Her eyes widened into the size of dinner plates at the memory and she struggled to pull her hand back out, truly terrified. She began to sob pathetically and begged Kitt to let her go. His voice suddenly filled the interior of the car, ceasing her struggles and calming her down.

_It's all done now._

She turned her wet face to the orb in the dashboard to her left and sniffled looking confused. That was weird…she didn't feel a thing.

"What?"

Right after she asked the question, a small, sharp sting hit her hand startling her but it was over as soon as it began and she was released.

She grabbed her appendage back with her casted arm and sat back in the seat pouting.

"You not tell me the truth!"

_Only because you kept making a scene…I needed you to be perfectly still in order to give you the injection._

She glared at him but it melted away when she felt that the vicious, painful throb in her fractured arm began to slowly subside.

"Thank you, Kitt. Owies is going away."

_You're welcome, Mikah. You may want to go to sleep soon…that medicine will make you tired._

The three year old appeared to ignore him and instead brought up a new topic for discussion.

"We watch movie together now?"

The AI once again, internally smiled. She was a stubborn one.

_Alright…which one shall it be this time?_

She appeared to be thinking a moment and then made her choice.

"Wall-E"

_Wall-E it is then._

Kitt brought the movie up on screen and the two watched the first forty minutes together, Mikah breaking the occasional silence with a giggle or a word until at long last, even the stubborn daughter of Michael Knight could no longer fight the pain medication and soon succumbed to sleep, cradling the casted arm against her chest.

Kitt paused the movie and then researched the odd phenomenon that occurred earlier. He found that some humans who were closely attached to family members could share a type of bond that enabled them to feel each other, much like a set of twins could. Other ESP type occurrences could happen, like if someone had a dream and then the dream happened exactly as recorded. Michael was still out there somewhere, all alone. He had yet another 12 hours, 17 minutes, and 12 seconds left until his radio silence was over. KITT only hoped that the girl's dream was not related to the man in any way.

The AI turned the volume down and made sure Mikah was comfortable after reclining the seat and then continued to watch the rest of the movie…hoping to distract himself from his worry…and from the frightening memories of KARR.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author's Note: *Evil laugh* Yes people…KARR has come back and you will all find out exactly how in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!

…Or else KARR will feel extremely offended and might target you next… O_O *hides*

Plus KITT could use the comfort and encouragement you readers might have for him. ^_^


	8. Happy Birthday

Author's Note: I plan this particular story to focus purely on Mikah as a four year old. The sequel to this story will involve a teenage version of her. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story!

**Thanks to: Rose Aarac, My_Friend_Kitt, Insane Writer of Chaos , Ayame1313, Spidey2, potterfan2006, blue-eyed-wondergirl, LisaRosa, and Kitarensen for reviewing!!**

Chapter 8

Michael Knight awoke with a groan as he slowly returned to consciousness. He felt the rough texture of concrete pressing against his left cheek beneath his body and cautiously opened his eyes unsure of what he would find. It was dark.

He slowly sat up, wincing when his thigh throbbed from where the dart had struck him earlier. Wait…how long ago was that? As his memory slowly returned to him ice cold fear surged through his veins when he remembered what exactly had caused his black out.

_KARR_

He struggled back to his feet as his 'fight or flight' reflex kicked in on overdrive. The man knew that he had to get out of here…**now.**

As he glanced around at his surroundings trying to find a way out, Mike noticed he was inside some sort of an abandoned airplane hangar. Some boxes lay scattered throughout the place, some overflowing with barely discernable auto parts. Mike really didn't care _what_ was in the hanger and had no intention on finding out. He limped his way towards what appeared to be a side door in the corner of the wall but it wouldn't budge.

He swore silently and turned to find another escape route when he came, face to "face" with his worst nightmare.

The black mustang with the yellow scanner sat two feet behind him, effectively cornering him. The scanner calmly whooshed back and forth as it studied him, a mirror image of KITT's own vehicular design.

Michael's eyes widened in fear and he shook his head in denial, struggling to find the words.

"Y-you…this…this can't be real. Kitt and I killed you!"

KARR's dark, menacing voice seemed to fill the entire space around them, vibrating the walls of the hangar.

_**You only succeeded in destroying my shell. Now I have returned, to seek my vengeance upon the Knight Industries Three Thousand. **_

"I'll NEVER let you hurt KITT!!"

Mike shouted back at KARR as he slid diagonally over part of the mustang's hood and made a run for it.

KARR transformed into his robot mode and easily caught up to the fleeing man, scooping him up in one clawed hand, squeezing the air out of him as he brought Michael to 'eye' level.

_**You are now **_**my**_** driver, Michael Knight. Kitt **_**will**_** be terminated!!**_

"Over… my dead body"

Michael managed to wheeze out as he began to see dark spots dancing before his vision.

_**Resistance is futile. We will merge once again…and become one.**_

Michael despaired when the evil AI opened up his cockpit and placed him inside. This couldn't be happening again…this just couldn't. Just as KARR began to connect with Michael as they began to integrate with one another, Mike screamed his best friend's name even though he knew KITT wasn't around to hear it.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

One week passed with no sign that Michael Knight was even alive as all attempts at contacting him failed. It was like he had just disappeared off of the face of the planet.

This caused everyone undue worry. KITT and Mikah spent more time with each other in order to keep out of the way of the others as they did everything in their power to locate Michael. KITT himself had even spent the first 72 hours devoting all of his resources and energy in trying to hunt down his driver, leaving the Kitt Cave alone to try to find him, but came up empty every time.

The AI returned after his latest man-hunt in an almost mournful state until he spotted the three year old sitting patiently, awaiting his return. The moment she saw KITT re-entering through the secret entrance, her face radiated all of the joy an innocent child possessed, reminding KITT once again why Michael left her in his care.

Sarah assured both KITT and the rest of the team that they would not stop until Michael Knight was found.

KITT was currently acting as Mikah's tutor, helping the youngling improve her less than satisfactory grammar. They did this simple exercise by playing the 'story game'. One person said a sentence and left it incomplete in order for the next person to finish it, thus forming an improvised story together.

"…bunny rabbit dived down into the ground."

_The bunny rabbit __**dove**__ into the ground_

KITT kindly corrected her. She frowned as she repeated the correct tense usage and waited for the car to offer up a sentence to add to their story.

_Where there was a large supply of juicy carrots that—_

"—the bunny **ate** right away but got a tummy ache."

_Very good, Mikah. You are vastly improving by the minute._

She looked at him confused and asked him the question she usually asked him when she heard a strange, unfamiliar word.

"What's that mean?"

_Vastly means, greatly._

The two continued their 'lessons' for the next week. Thanks to Mikah's intelligence even at so young an age, she learned very quickly, surpassing the knowledge of a four year old within the span of two and a half weeks learning with KITT. He was a good teacher and she was a willing pupil, soaking up knowledge like a sponge. She now knew how to count from one to one hundred, she knew all of the colors in both the primary and secondary scales, she knew all of the shapes, and could speak with proper grammar. And the child hadn't even started preschool yet.

A month had passed… and still no sign of Michael Knight. KITT and the rest of the team were feeling the pain of his absence far more strongly now. Mikah and KITT often sought comfort in one another. As intelligent as the little girl was, she was showing more and more of her father's personality traits by the day, painfully reminding the AI of his driver.

The two sat together in the dark of the KITT cave after everyone retired for the night. Mikah was once again curled up in the driver's seat, snuggled up with a blanket while the two of them watched the movie "Cars" together. It was late and Sarah would no doubt work herself into a tizzy if she found out that the AI encouraged her daughter to stay up after her eight o'clock bedtime. But Mikah and KITT were very good at keeping secrets, so no one was the wiser, further cementing their growing friendship.

Just feeling, the child's weight sitting in his driver's seat made him feel less lonely and the AI felt just as honored to have Michael Knight's offspring temporarily take residence there.

She yawned once but remained unusually silent. Usually the youngling would respond in some small way to the videos they often watched. This silence was slightly uncharacteristic and for a moment, worried the AI enough into discreetly scanning her with his bio-sensing matrix. Everything came back normal with the exception of a few elevated chemical levels suggesting that she was upset.

At last he decided to speak up.

_Mikah, is something wrong?_

She glanced at the dashboard a moment before continuing to watch the movie. Getting no response out of her the AI paused the video.

_You are unusually quiet_

Her eyes glistened slightly for a moment but the child rolled over towards the door, hiding her face from him.

"No"

Now KITT was very confused. Why did she not wish to speak to him? Had he done something wrong to upset her in some way? When he spoke to her next, he sounded almost pleading.

_Please…I need to know what is wrong so that I can help you, Mikah._

She sniffled in response, wiping her face on her blanket as silent tears escaped in a small cascade although she refused to let KITT see this.

"I feel sad"

KITT froze when he understood what she was getting at. His soft vocal tone changed into one of comforting, understanding.

_You miss your daddy…I miss him too._

"Yes"

She finally turned over to reveal a dry face with glistening eyes from unshed tears.

"When will he come back?"

_I don't know Mikah. Hopefully, he will come back soon._

More tears escaped her eyes and she shivered beneath her blankets a moment as the dark, shadow of a thought briefly surfaced to mind like a phantom before disappearing. Leaving the child slightly confused. She knew what she almost remembered was something bad and scary…but what?

KITT decided to try to distract the child from painful thoughts and worries. She was too young in his eyes to carry such a burden.

_Tomorrow is your birthday, are you excited?_

She shrugged, still depressed at the absence of her father and sniffled again.

"I guess so…yes"

_I am glad to hear that_

"But only cause you will be there."

Mikah managed a small smile, although it didn't reach her eyes… her eyes that so resembled Michael Knight's own.

He was not prepared for the question she fired at him next.

"Kitt…when is your birthday?"

He sat there thinking about that for a moment. To be honest, he couldn't exactly remember what day he had been brought online for the first time… it was so long ago.

_I don't think I have a birthday. At least, I don't remember having one._

All traces of the little girl's sadness melted away and was quickly replaced by a shy smile.

"Then…tomorrow can be your birthday too."

_I would like that…thank you, Mikah._

She offered him another smile and softly patted the orb in warm affection before KITT un-paused the movie, the duo resuming their late night video watching in peace.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

Michael drifted in and out of consciousness the longer he was integrated with KARR. The evil AI only released him to allow him to consume nutrients every three days or so, reminding the man that KARR could keep him alive artificially through his own systems that long before they both had to replenish their energy supplies. KARR was malevolent enough to keep Mike physically weak in order to prevent any future escape attempts.

The man would often daydream about eating a nice big, juicy, cheeseburger and a side order of fries when he was actually conscious.

During his time integrated with KARR when they were both 'one'…he discovered some very disturbing and unsettling things before the evil AI was on to the fact that his driver knew and effectively shielded his processes from Mike, from then on.

For starters…he learned that KARR was working solo. And to his horror…the assassination attempts on his daughter were all KARR's doing. He had used Rodriguez and Shannon Bolivia as pawns. His daughter's assassins had been the bait…to draw Michael out alone, away from KITT. He had forgotten that he had at one point been KARR's original driver and that the evil AI no doubt, knew the way he thought and operated. Mike was practically an open book, and the man had forgotten that his old 'partner' knew him so well.

Then Mike discovered something very interesting. The answer, to that one question, that for two weeks—boggled his mind. How had KARR survived?

He survived his termination by uploading himself into data packets and transferred himself across the World Wide Web seconds before KITT destroyed him. Then he had communicated with one of Torres's underlings and had the loyal techie download his data packets into a secondary shell that they had kept in storage in the event something like that happened to KARR.

Mike couldn't believe it…that was the same exact thing KITT did before Torres dismantled him! He let KARR know just what he thought about this knew revelation, too.

_What a rip-off artist!!_

_**I do what I must to survive.**_

_Still…that was so lame that you copied KITT's move!_

_**This discussion will now be terminated.**_

Michael winced when he felt through the "mental connection" wired through the helmet clamped down on his head, KARR's forceful barrier he erected to prevent the man from communicating with him.

It brought pain and loneliness…reminding him once again, just how alone he truly was.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

The next day dawned bright and early as the hyperactive three year old ran around the base, excited at the prospect that today was her birthday. She stopped running through the hallways when KITT appeared on one of the hall monitors mounted on the wall and told her to stop running. She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled before running away again, trying to lose the persistent AI.

At one point, she tripped and fell down, hurting her knee but she was up and running again a few seconds later completely frustrating the AI out of his processor.

Mikah ran to a room to gather supplies for a surprise she wanted to make KITT since she remembered that today was going to be his birthday too. She shrieked at the AI to stop peeking whenever he attempted to appear on one of the screens in the room she occupied and he finally relented although he monitored her heat signature and was able to tell if something went awry or if she hurt herself.

It did not do his processor any good when he reverted to infrared and saw that the three year old was picking up a pair of scissors, intent on using them. He nearly fritzed himself into an atomic meltdown and he woke Sarah up immediately in a panic, concerned about Mikah's well being.

_SARAH, WAKE UP IMMEDIATELY! _

Sarah shrieked and fell out of bed, as if a loud trumpet had just been blasted in her unsuspecting ear.

"KITT…what's wrong?!"

_Mikah is preparing to use a sharp pair of scissors in the rec room._

"Argh…thanks KITT, I'm on it."

Sarah groggily left the room to take care of the situation, bringing some solace to the Knight Industries Three Thousand.

The AI knew that children were supposed to be monitored when they were using or _even around_ sharp objects. Scissors…even the miniature, plastic covered, child proof ones were still sharp objects in KITT's mind.

And no one…not even Sarah herself, could persuade him otherwise. If it was sharp enough to cut paper...it was a potential health hazard.

He knew that Michael would be cross with him if he ever let his guard down long enough for the child to hurt herself in some way.

Mikah got annoyed with him whenever KITT was in 'overprotective-mode'.

Even more so when her mother and KITT teamed up together against her numerous plans. She pouted when her mother took the scissors away from her and couldn't help but whine.

"But mommy…I have to make a surprise for KITT…today is his birthday!"

Sarah looked slightly stunned at this news.

"You assigned KITT a birthday?"

She nodded her head with a happy smile, looking proud.

Mikah glanced both ways as if expecting to see KITT eavesdropping and whispered in her mother's ear…just to be safe.

Sarah smiled at her daughter and nodded in agreement.

"Of course we can. That's a very sweet idea…I'm sure KITT will love it."

While mother and daughter prepared KITT's surprise, the AI was currently observing Billy, Zoe, and Doctor Clarke prepare the KITT cave for the little girl's birthday party. They were tying balloons down and decorating the place with streamers bringing vibrant color to their previously dismal world.

They set a birthday cake with flowery scroll that read "Happy Birthday Mikah" down on a small table with a few birthday gifts for her.

About half an hour later after they decorated the KITT cave for the four year old, Mikah happily bounded in, motioning them to follow her before flashing a very mischievous smile in the mustang's direction.

"We will be back soon, so don't worry!"

She took them into one of the rooms that he could not penetrate, leaving the AI completely clueless and in the dark concerning their plotting.

Ten minutes later and KITT watched both Billy and Zoe run out of the KITT cave through a back exit as if the building was on fire.

This puzzled him greatly and he stared curiously at Mikah, Sarah, and Dr. Clarke as they entered the premises and sat down near the computer consoles.

Mikah placed an envelope, addressed with KITT's name on it with the gifts on the table and sat down in her mother's lap.

_Sarah?_

"Yes, Kitt?"

_Would you mind sitting with me for a moment…there is something of great importance I need to discuss with you._

"Of course"

Sarah went and got in the passenger's seat and he closed the door, making his interior completely sound proof.

_Behind you, is something I made for Mikah via my 3-D object generator_

"You made her something?"

Sarah twisted around in the seat and she smiled warmly when she plucked it out of the 3-D object generator's casing, looking incredulously back at the dashboard.

"I know that she will love this…thank you for thinking of her KITT."

Sarah got out of the car and went into an adjacent office room to wrap up KITT's gift for her and then returned to place it on the little table. Billy and Zoe soon returned, slightly breathless and brought in some more wrapped parcels. Sarah admonished the AI and warned him, not to scan the contents since they were his birthday 'surprises'.

Soon, the party started with all of the adults singing Happy Birthday to first Mikah and then KITT who was deeply baffled by all of it and watched on with contentment when they lit the candles and Mikah sat still for a moment as she made her 'wish'. She turned to look at him.

"KITT, make a wish! I will blow out the candles for the both of us!"

_A wish, is a hope or a desire for something. Normally I would not 'make a wish' but since this is part of the birthday custom…my wish is that—_

"NO!"

Every one of the humans shouted at him simultaneously, startling him for a nanosecond.

"No silly…you can't tell us the wish or it might not come true!"

_I see, very well then. I have made my wish, Mikah…please proceed._

Her chest filled up with air and she blew the four candles out like a pro.

After they had consumed cake and ice cream they began to open presents although Mikah insisted that KITT got to see his first. Billy and Zoe opened the box they had carried in and pulled out a bunch of merchandise with KITT's name on it. There were some T-shirts and bumper stickers with the phrase "**KITT happens**" and "**I heart Turbo Boost**". Billy himself grabbed one of the T-shirts and put it on over his current one that said **"Field Agents without Tech support… are like puppies trying to outsmart the dogcatcher"**.

"See KITT, one day…this stuff will be sold worldwide and you will be famous!"

Billy was completely hyped up about all of it. The AI thanked them all for their thoughtfulness, being polite…even if internally he thought it a rather silly notion. The day he became infamous and known to the public…was the day that Transformers popped out of the television set and into the real world.

To be completely realistic…_that was not going to happen!_

Mikah grabbed the card she addressed to KITT and opened it, setting the card on the surface of his hood. He did of course use his surface tech on impulse, thanks to years of habit. As the scanned image appeared within his processor he immediately saved it…the lack of realism escaping his notice. The picture was a four year old drawing of the black mustang and a little girl, sitting in an outside movie theatre since Mikah could not draw the interior of KITT. It was special since it captured their favorite pastime together.

_Did you draw this…for me?_

She nodded her head shyly with a small smile and crept up to the front of him where his red scanner was calmly 'whooshing' back and forth. It was the AI's first birthday present.

"I drew a picture of you and me together. Mommy also helped me write you a poem."

_You wrote me a poem?_

KITT was truly stunned that the little girl would have made him anything since he had never celebrated a 'Birthday' with anyone before. He had of course heard Michael and Sarah talk about birthday plans and had even watched the small family celebrate one when Micah had just turned three years old…but never had KITT himself been the recipient of a birthday party. As unusual and as illogical as some of the customs were, the AI kind of enjoyed it. He researched the event before in the past and knew that giving gifts to the birthday girl or boy was a way of showing them how much you cared that they actually existed. It was nice…to finally be a part of such customs.

He read the poem out loud so all could hear it.

_KITT my friend_

_To you I send_

_A kiss, a hug,_

_And all my love_

_Because that's all— I have to give._

KITT felt something he could not describe or explain. She really did care about him, then…the child who did not see him as some ordinary talking car but as a true friend. It was the best gift the AI could have dreamed of.

She turned to look at him and smiled now blushing, hoping that he liked her poem. It was in fact…the first poem the four year old had ever written in her young life. A few days ago while KITT was teaching her proper grammar, she noticed how fun it was to rhyme words together. All she needed was her mother to help her write it since she wasn't able to yet.

"Do you like it?"

_Yes…more than words can say. I too, got you a present._

Sarah did KITT the honors by handing his gift to Mikah. She took it, looking extremely curious and delicately tore through one end of the wrapping, showing a completely different side to present unwrapping as compared to the voracity that she tore through the others in her excitement. Mikah pulled out a beautiful, chrome harmonica with her name inscribed on one side. One side said "_To Mikah" _and the other was laser engraved with _"From KITT"_. The excited girl leapt off of her chair with a happy squeal and all but belly flopped onto his hood, spreading her arms out in her best attempt at a hug, bringing to mind the image of a child trying to make a snow angel.

"Mikah, how many times have I told you…no jumping on KITT!" Sarah scolded her, while moving in to remove her from the mustang's hood.

Mikah giggled, not making any sign that she was going to move any time soon. She pouted as her mother picked her up but smiled down at him.

"Happy Birthday KITT"

_Happy Birthday, Mikah_

Not only was it happy...it was the best birthday of their lives.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Please Review!! *Four year old Mikah walks in and looks up at reader with huge, puppy eyes* Pretty please?**


	9. The Ultimate Revenge

Author's Note: I'm so tired…I barely managed to write and update as promised. I had to move out of my dorm room and to the opposite side of the dormitory to get away from two mean girls/neighbors in my suite that have been blaming me for thefts that I did not do. It took all evening Friday to move and then the majority Saturday to unpack. I also have a major test on Monday for my science class that I haven't even been able to study for yet. Last night I attempted to post this but fanfiction had a lot of glitches and wouldn't let me. T.T

**Warning: couple of swear words, violence, and extreme fingernail biting and heart-wrenching moments. I encourage you to read through this whole thing since a surprise awaits you at the end. ****NO fluff in this chapter!! Sorry…**

_Please remember to review since reviews make my dull, dark life a lot brighter! _

**Thanks to: Ayame1313, LogicPlanner, My-Friend-Kitt, Potterfan2006, LisaRosa, tropicangell, blue-eyed-wondergirl, 007chuck, and Kitarensen for reviewing!! You guys make this story possible. *big smiley face* **

**Chapter 9 **

Michael Knight had been missing for nearly three and a half months now. This did not deter or stop the FLAG team from their pursuits in finding their lost team member—until the day came at last…when their endless searching finally came to its excruciatingly long, awaited end.

"Oh, this is bad."

"I think we have a problem…"

"What is it?"

Sarah walked up behind the two technicians who stopped their furious typing to stare dumbfounded at the screens in front of them.

"Good news is…I think we found Mike," Zoe sounded cheerful.

"Bad news is—"

The second Sarah got a good look at the screen and what was on it, nearly choked on the coffee she was sipping and spilled a good deal of it when she nearly dropped the mug and its contents all over the floor. There on the monitors was footage of KARR shooting missiles and dual machine guns at a downtown hospital in a town fifty miles from their current location. Zoomed and paused on one of the monitors was the barely discernible image of Michael Knight trapped within KARR's yellow tinted cockpit.

"—our fun loving friend is back and looks angrier than ever," Billy responded with an edge of frustration. He had read up on the files on KARR's history and how many 'terminations' the evil AI had suffered. KARR was like a cockroach that just wouldn't die!! Billy just wished that he would just stay dead for once. But maybe that was too much to ask these days…

"But KARR was destroyed!!"

"Apparently not"

"How is this even possible?"

"Why don't you go ask him?"

Sarah just stared at Billy, clearly not amused with the idea. Zoe took that moment of opportunity to break the awkward staring contest.

"I think that sending KITT would be a **bad** idea…KARR's only goal is to destroy him. At least that was what Mike said in his official report."

"There is a problem with that, you guys."

The two techs looked at Sarah, awaiting an explanation with blank looks. Sarah rolled her eyes, feeling frustrated as the tension level in the atmosphere continued to rise.

"KITT is the only one who can stop him!"

"Oh that is so low…attacking a hospital…" Billy mumbled as he once again focused on the live video feed of the carnage.

"He's obviously trying to draw KITT out," Sarah reasonably postulated.

"You really think that KARR will be truly defeated this time around?"

"We'll just have to hope so."

"I think you guys are forgetting one other very important detail…"

Now it was Sarah and Zoe's turn to focus confused expressions on Billy.

"KITT no longer has a driver."

The three remained silent mulling the situation over in their respective minds. For two minutes it was so silent you could hear a pen drop while a chorus of crickets chirped merrily in the background outside.

"I'll go. I'm the most qualified since I've been out with KITT before in the field on one of Mike's missions," Billy volunteered first.

"Are you kidding me? That would have to make me just as qualified!" Zoe countered in her defense.

"Well I called it first! DIBS!"

"You can't call it first because I'm technically your boss!"

"Whatever, Zoe…Sarah still aces you."

Zoe completely ignored whatever Billy just said and continued as if she'd never heard him.

"As your boss…I have to say that I'll be the one to go."

While the two techs bickered amongst themselves, Sarah pulled out her cell phone and contacted KITT, distancing herself from the growing conflict behind her as Zoe and Billy actually began to throw stuff across the room as the already heated debate grew with intensity.

KITT was currently out taking Mikah for a drive since they had been cramped indoors for so long. The AI answered on her first ring.

_Yes Sarah?_

"KITT, I need you to get back here right away. We need you."

_I am currently en-route, what is the situation?_

How perceptive of him. Leave it to KITT to cut straight to the point. Sarah's mouth set in a grim line and her eyes visibly darkened when she answered.

"KARR is back…"

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

Michael Knight was in pain.

No…scratch that…

Michael Knight was in **agony.**

For weeks, he had tried to break through KARR's mental shielding to discover whatever sinister plots the wicked AI was most likely hatching in that twisted, warped, processor of his but failed every time. Then one day, when Mike had decided to give up, KARR shared the secret with him.

_Flashback_

_**You have many questions, Michael Knight. I will tell you what your true purpose is. You will be the one to lure the Knight Industries Three Thousand, to me. **_

"_I will NEVER betray KITT. He's more of a friend than you could ever wish to be, you sick bast—" _

_KARR took that opportunity to send a painful electrical shock through Mike's body in response, immediately silencing him._

_**KITT will be terminated. After that, you will have served your purpose.**_

"_Are you threatening to kill me, KARR?"_

_**No, Michael Knight…that was a promise.**_

_End Flashback_

Michael was tortured with nightmares ever since he learned this. Nightmares, conjured up by KARR's own psyche which was currently connected with his own. What had the man so confused was the fact that KARR would actually want to kill him. Before, KARR had simply been obsessed to have his original driver back so that they could be 'one'. Well…ever since the psychopath had gotten his wish, he had moved on to more sinister plans—namely, the destruction of KITT.

The moment Mike learned that KARR was going to use him to get to KITT…he fought KARR with all of his might. The first week, which would have been two months ago…Mike used every last ounce of energy he had, fighting the AI's control. The man had nearly been successful, causing KARR to eject him from the containment pod. Michael who was still weak from food deprivation, was unable to get very far before KARR captured him again. Once he realized that there was no escaping the abomination, he resigned to his fate. Until now…

Even now, as KARR assaulted a defenseless hospital, Michael fought him…struggling to stop KARR from his bloodthirsty and merciless attack. It caused him great agony, the harder he fought him. So much so, that he felt his body weakening further until he drifted at the edges of consciousness…but still, he did not quit. In a strange way, it was like trying to fight himself since they were both integrated together as 'one'.

"_KARR…I __**will**__ stop you…even if it kills me."_

_**I think not, Michael Knight. You can't stop me and I will keep you alive until you have served your purpose.**_

"_NO!!"_

Just then, the AI's weapons became completely inoperable as Michael Knight's pale and sweat slickened face reflected the strain as he managed to stop KARR long enough for the remaining survivors to evacuate and clear the area. Mike only had a few seconds warning as he felt a static charge building up around him but was defenseless to stop it. KARR unleashed a brutal electric shock through the man, rendering him unconscious… returning full control to the AI once more.

_**Your attempt at self-sacrifice is admirable…but useless nonetheless.**_

KARR returned to his previous mission…leaving a trail of destruction and chaos in his wake.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

"Sarah, we won't let you!"

"You really want to go and face THAT," Billy gestured again at the grotesque robotic form of KARR, amidst his rampage.

Sarah remained firm and steadfast in her decision.

"I appreciate your concern…but this is something I have to do. My father built KITT and taught me everything I need to know about him. I need you two to stay here and back me up."

"What do we do about Mikah?"

"I've already discussed that with KITT on a private com-link channel."

Before Zoe or Billy could question what exactly that entailed, KITT entered the base and rolled forward into his docking port before coming to a complete stop.

Sarah went and opened the passenger door where Mikah was smiling and laughing at something the AI had said and turned to give her mother a hug.

"Hey sweetheart…mommy has to go somewhere for a little while with KITT. I'll give you five minutes to say good-bye, okay?"

"Okay"

Mikah settled into the seat as her mother closed the door, re-sealing her within KITT's interior.

"KITT…I'll miss you."

_As will I, Mikah. Just for safety purposes, I think it would be wise to keep a com-link with you while I'm gone. Do you remember how it works?_

"Yes…only in emergencies."

_That's right._

Sarah stood outside and watched her daughter talk to KITT with a sad smile. There were so many possibilities that this mission could go horribly and utterly _wrong._ For Mikah's sake, she prayed that it wouldn't. She waited one more minute before issuing the order.

"KITT execute order beta-gamma-zeta-zero-five-nine."

KITT flashed his headlights to acknowledge the order.

Meanwhile, Mikah remained blissfully unaware of the grown-ups who were conspiring with each other right outside. Before she realized it, she smelled something oddly sweet but couldn't see what was causing it. It smelled kind of like strawberries…

"KITT…I smell something…funny…" her little nose wrinkled up as she tried to determine what it was. Next thing she knew, her head started to spin as she got incredibly dizzy. That was when the child knew that something was clearly **wrong** and she felt scared for a moment.

"KITT…I feel…sleepy…"

_I am sorry, Mikah._

Her eyelids drooped as her world began to spin out of focus. She sank over, across the two seats as her body got heavy.

"KITT…"

She managed to mumble his name and barely heard his response just as everything went black.

_You will be far safer here…sweet dreams, little one._

Sarah sighed with relief when she saw Mikah pass out from the anesthetic and went to retrieve her. The anesthetic was strong enough to last a full 24 hours without any damaging repercussions.

Once the child's limp body was safely in her arms, she sighed and with a heavy heart, took Mikah back to her living quarters. The last thing she wanted her daughter to witness…was the destruction and bloodshed that was happening on the monitors. Not to mention, whatever was about to happen once she and KITT went to confront the monstrosity. Mikah was still only four years old…and violence of this magnitude was something that everyone wanted to shelter her from. No child should have to see the horrors KARR wreaked upon their fellow man. It was in all reality, a living nightmare unfolding right in front of their eyes.

Once Mikah was tucked comfortably in bed, Sarah returned to the KITT cave and wished Billy and Zoe farewell before climbing into the driver's seat.

KITT revved his engine eagerly and prepared for launch sequence, more than ready to get his driver back. Defeating KARR should be relatively easy since he had their last encounter to draw back on, pulling up those memory files.

They launched, KITT driving at top speed while Sarah mentally prepared herself for the encounter. Zoe text messaged her and she opened the message on her touch screen.

_/Latest death toll: 227 and rising./_

Sarah frowned narrowing her eyes with barely contained fury and put the phone away. She gripped the steering wheel looking at the road ahead.

"We have to stop him, KITT."

_We will Sarah. Even if it terminates me_

She quirked an eyebrow as the shadow of a smile crossed her face.

"You sound just like Mike."

_I hardly doubt that Michael would use the word 'terminate'…but yes, it was used in the same context._

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

Both car and driver traveled ever closer to the decisive battle that would finally end it, once and for all. Or so they hoped…

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

Michael Knight awoke with a pained moan and struggled to get up but found he didn't have the strength. He cracked his eyes open and barely noticed that he was no longer inside of KARR. Rubble was strewn all around him, the smell of burning rubber and gasoline filled the air. For a moment, he feared that KITT had been destroyed but noticed through his peripheral vision that the debris scattered in the area was from the decimated hospital behind him.

He noticed that KARR was no longer anywhere near him and struggled to breathe when a cloud of putrid smoke wafted over him from the charred remains of one of the victims some yards away, triggering his gag reflex. Mike dry heaved a moment until the wind blew it in another direction. He tried to lick his cracked lips but found that his tongue was just as parched and found himself wishing for a cold glass of water…

Mike weakly called out for help until fogged over memories returned and he immediately shut up when he realized why he was even here amidst the remains of carnage left over from KARR's wrath. If he called out for help…KITT would come to save him and then KARR would show up and destroy them both. He couldn't let that happen!

Mike began to weakly crawl towards a nearby crater in the ground, created from one of KARR's many missiles. He fell in head first and landed on his backside with a groan and lay there breathing heavily. He only crawled…what…five feet? And he was exhausted…

He shivered as both dehydration, food deprivation, and psychological trauma assaulted his every sense. Michael Knight had been in combat many times and had been through some scary shit in his day…but this…this experience had to top them all. He felt as if he had literally been to hell and back.

The man closed his eyes against the harsh, unforgiving sun and silently begged his friend not to come for him.

_Please KITT…save your-self... Don't come for me…please don't come for me._

As if in answer to his silent plea, he heard the all too familiar, tell-tale signs of a most familiar engine roaring steadily closer, KITT currently in attack mode. He half laughed and half cried, as he felt a myriad of mixed emotions. The nearly delirious man spoke in a rough, hoarse voice as if KITT were already there with him.

"KITT… you stupid mustang… I told you to stay away! Yet you just _had_ to come to my rescue, you stupid dumb animal … Please turn around and leave… save yourself…I'll love you all the more for it…"

He made odd, jerky shooing motions with his arms as if trying to get rid of a stubborn, loyal horse that wouldn't leave his injured rider.

Just then a small cloud of dust was kicked over the crater he was currently taking refuge in, casting a shadow over him, lending protection from the scalding sun and he actually began to cry when KITT screeched to a stop right next to him.

"Whatever happened to 'no man gets left behind'?"

His blood froze in his veins...that voice...he knew that sweet, angelic voice.

Mike screamed bloody murder then, in sob filled, heartbroken agony when he recognized Sarah and saw that his wife had fallen into KARR's trap too.

"NOOOOO! OH PLEASE GOD...NO! NO!!!"

Tears squeezed out of his eyes and ran down his thin, pale face.

"SARAH, KITT…GET OUT OF HERE…IT'S A TRAP! JUST LEAVE ME!!"

He found the strength to scream, tearing up his already raw and bleeding throat just as KARR exploded from a pile of rubble he had been concealing himself under half a mile away. The mustang with the yellow scanner transformed into the robotic nightmare that was KARR, speeding full tilt straight for them.

"MIKE! I'm NOT leaving you!"

Sarah got down in the hole and was struggling to pull him up with her but he refused to budge.

The man shook his head, turning tear filled, pleading eyes on her. He managed to wheeze out one word, pointing one shaky finger at KITT's open door.

"Go!"

_Michael, please…I implore you. GET IN_

He managed a weak chuckle and shook his head in the negative when he heard KITT's firm, almost threatening order.

Michael already knew after his prolonged exposure and excessive integration with KARR that he could not be saved. If KARR finished him off now, it would be doing him a mercy. He remembered what Graiman said years before when he had been KARR's experimental driver. If he was merged with KARR for too prolonged a time, his body would eventually become too dependent on the machine to give him life, which meant that if Michael Knight did not merge with KARR again soon…he was going to die. Either way, the man viewed death right now as a mercy, so long as the ones he loved made it to safety.

Michael pulled a crumpled up envelope out from his pants pocket and shakily offered it up to her. Their eyes met and Sarah knew. She knew.

"Tell Mikah...I love her...I'm so sorry Sarah."

Sarah took the envelope as tears cascaded down her face, feeling as if her heart was going to shatter. She got it back in gear, diving back into KITT's interior just in time for the AI to dodge KARR's first lunge.

The man raised his face up through the soft, smoky haze and gazed up at the deep blue sky deciding to make his peace with God there and now…his time was running out…he could feel it.

As the battle between the two AI's raged around him, his eyes closed and he released a deep breath. For the first time in three months, his face relaxed into that of absolute peace as Michael Knight breathed his last...

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

The battle was long…

And at last, KARR damaged KITT enough in order to make a hasty retreat, gingerly scooping up his original driver in one hand before transforming and racing off with Michael Knight's body.

Sarah screamed and begged KITT to chase after him but knew that he was unable to after sustaining such heavy damage. KARR had been ruthless, targeting KITT's nano-repair module first before unleashing the worst of the damage.

Sarah and KITT returned to their base of operations, mourning the loss of Michael Knight with Zoe and Billy while Mikah remained blissfully unaware of the world around her as she continued to sleep on.

The evil AI had learned much after his latest 'termination'. His intelligence evolved, enabling him to survive this latest encounter…nearly off-lining KITT permanently. He had been so close but KARR learned not to underestimate his opponent in this last fight with KITT. He would have his revenge…if not today…then perhaps tomorrow.

KARR repaired himself before focusing his full attention on the legally dead man before him. This was what he was programmed to handle in the event his driver was mortally wounded or in this case, dead.

The AI gently…and almost tenderly placed Michael Knight back into his cockpit and fully merged with his driver using special equipment that the human was never aware that he even possessed to completely and fully connect with him. Thanks to the top secret, miracle drug he injected Mike with before battling KITT, his death was quite temporary…bringing the human to the brink of death but not to the point that he could not be revived. The setback was that KARR…and **only** KARR had the power to revive him thanks to the fact that they had to merge and become one again in order for it to work.

Michael groaned and his breath hitched in his throat when an electrical shock restarted his heart. Barely conscious…he was hardly aware of what was happening around him. KARR spoke to him with all the tenderness he could manage.

_**When I said I would terminate you…I was truthful. But I would never dispose of you Michael Knight. You are my driver and I will protect you. You are safe with me now.**_

He nodded his head in reply before passing out again…most likely believing that it was KITT who was talking to him.

Regardless…KARR was now going to rejuvenate his driver. The AI was not as 'heartless' as he first led Knight to believe. A cable from within the cockpit snaked down and a needle injected into Michael's arm. The man didn't even twitch. KARR began to run an IV line, rehydrating him while also giving him nutrients through another feed injected into his other arm.

Keeping him half-starved, dehydrated, and half delirious was the only way Michael Knight could play the convincing role of the perfect bait so he could lure KITT out completely.

_**We have now achieved the highest level of integration… Now you will willingly help me.**_

A few modifications to the man's central memory core combined with the revival process would permanently alter his loyalty. KARR was well aware, how much Michael Knight meant to KITT. Why not make his arch nemesis suffer a little before his final termination? KARR's ultimate revenge was nigh.

Next time they met…the Knight Industries Three Thousand was in for a delightful surprise…

TO BE CONTINUED!!

Like it…hate it? Please review and let me know what you think! Isn't KARR just sinister? *evil laugh*


	10. Connection

Author's Note: Well…I've managed to catch a really, really bad cold that's kept me down and out for a while. I'm honestly not sure how this chapter is going to turn out since I'm half drugged out of my mind with cold medicine, lol. Hopefully it isn't too bad. I'm posting this chapter a day early because tomorrow I'll be gone all day on a fun-filled college field trip to Cincinnati, Ohio to visit a theatre Tech expo. Reviews are most appreciated!!

_Thanks to: Rose Aarac, Ayame1313, Insane Writer of Chaos, potterfan2006, LisaRosa, Spidey2, and blue-eyed-wondergirl for reviewing!! _

Chapter 10

The adults were currently together, one of them fixing KITT while Sarah related what happened between sobs of heart-broken sorrow.

"He just…he handed me this envelope and…told me to tell Mikah he loved her. That STUPID man! I warned him not to go alone!"

Eyeliner and mascara ran down her cheeks mixing with her tears as Zoe sat comforting her on the couch situated in the KITT cave. Billy volunteered to fix the mustang and got to it immediately the moment Sarah arrived. The distraught woman had called in earlier to see if they could track KARR in the hopes of finding him again once KITT was repaired and ready for action. The two techs attempted it but all traces of KARR were gone. They had no leads to follow…

Sarah currently clutched the envelope within her fist, unable to read, let alone open it. Partly because she was afraid of what it would say. She knew Mike was dead…KITT had confirmed this during the battle. Her eyes dimmed at the memory.

_Flashback_

"_KITT, Turbo boost"_

_**My Turbo Boost modulators are inoperable. **_

"_What about Ski mode?"_

_KITT did as she requested and they dodged two missiles. Sarah shouted more directions and the AI readily obeyed, fishtailing on purpose in order to miss one of KARR's swiping hands, sending his bumper crashing into KARR's unsuspecting legs. KARR was sent crashing to the ground, leaving him vulnerable and exposed. _

"_SHOOT HIM KITT!"_

_**Firing now…**_

_KITT's dual machine guns opened up on the fallen KARR but most of the shots were deflected by what appeared to be some sort of energy shield…_

"_NO WAY…he has nano-skin too?"_

_**It would appear so. **_

"_He's getting back up…what do we do?"_

_Sarah desperately wracked her brain for an answer but came up empty. Then it hit her. The craziest idea she'd ever had…maybe even crazier than the ones Michael usually came up with._

"_KITT, let him charge us…reverse and deploy black ice!"_

_**Sarah there is a 78% possibility that KARR will slip before falling on top of us.**_

"_JUST DO IT!!"_

_Sarah knew the odds. But like it or not…this was the last available move they had left. They had tried everything else. With some of KITT's other functions and gadgets offline or damaged, it didn't really leave them much room for textbook moves._

_He hit full reverse and sped backwards away from KARR as the evil AI clambered awkwardly back up. Sparks flew from severed wires where some of KITT's bullets had ruptured through a vulnerable area in his right arm and smoke poured out of his left leg, thanks in part to KITT's take-down maneuver. KITT was not looking much better since his repair module had been taken out earlier on in the battle. He was moving more sluggishly, making him an easier target for long range weapons. _

_Just then one of KARR's missiles fired straight and true, hitting him point blank, nearly rupturing his nano-skin that acted as a protective shield, sending warnings flashing on the HUD. _

_**Sarah we will not be able to sustain another direct hit.**_

"_You are doing just fine, KITT"_

_Sarah patted the dashboard in reassurance. Black ice sprayed from the front of his grill, creating a smooth, shiny black pathway as KITT continued to reverse away from the now enraged KARR. _

"_I think the plan's working!"_

_KARR began to slip and slide on the black ice and fell backwards, although his massive bulk continued to slide right for them._

"_KITT watch out!"_

_KITT swerved away from the icy path he just made dodging KARR's uncontrollable slide, when suddenly, his sensors went haywire for a moment. The AI couldn't believe it…didn't want to believe it. Maybe his sensors had been damaged during the fight?_

_**Sarah, Michael's bio signs are no longer registering on my sensors.**_

"_KITT…we have to go back there!"_

_End Flashback_

But they didn't go back. KARR personally made sure that they were unable to reach him, forcing both Sarah and an injured KITT to watch him carry Mike's lifeless body away while they remained helpless to stop him.

Zoe handed Sarah more Kleenexes from a box of tissues and rubbed soothing circles on the sobbing woman's back.

"Sarah…there is nothing you could have done."

"YES THERE WAS!" Sarah all but screamed back as she stood up and began to pace frantically.

"I should have **ordered** him to take KITT! If they had been together from the start…this NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! I can't believe I listened to Mike…its' MY FAULT. I LET HIM GO!"

While Billy continued to silently repair KITT, Zoe sat patiently listening to Sarah regardless if she was screaming at her or not.

"First my father…and now Mike…"

Sarah sagged to her knees on the floor finding herself right in front of KITT's red scanner. She leaned against the mustang for support, nearly hyperventilating. The pain of another loved one's loss was almost too much to bear.

_Sarah…please breathe, your oxygen levels are far too low._

"N-no…c-can't…do-don't want to!! H-hurts…"

KITT understood about the hurt…very well. His next response was soft and full of tenderness. His promise full of strength…

_We will find Michael again. __**I swear it**__._

-Meanwhile-

Little legs kicked beneath the blankets and sheets as Mikah's peaceful sleep shifted dramatically as she began to dream.

_The little girl found herself standing next to a lot of rubble in a smoke filled place. The sun was bright overhead making everything feel hot. She coughed and struggled to find somewhere where she could breathe better. A familiar voice caught her attention._

"_It's easier to breathe down here…"_

_She peered closely into a deep crater in the ground and saw a sooty and dirt covered man at the bottom. He was partially propped against the wall of the crater and looked to be extremely underfed and tired. He was half-smiling at her and beckoned her with a small wave._

"_I won't bite…I promise."_

_She hesitantly slid down the edge until she was down in the crater and cautiously approached the man, feeling wary. The little girl couldn't shake the feeling that she knew this man somehow. He looked and sounded vaguely familiar. She sat down next to him but never took her eyes off of his gaunt face._

_He continued to smile warmly back at her and sighed with contentment. _

"_There…that's better now, isn't it?"_

"_Yes…thank you."_

"_You're welcome"_

_They sat together in companionable silence until a thought occurred to her._

"_Do…do you know my daddy?"_

_The man looked at her a moment before leaning his head back to look up at the sky. A heavy sigh escaped his dry and cracking lips._

"_I used to know him. I can't say that I still do…"_

"_You look kinda' like him…"_

_He chuckled good-naturedly before choking on some of the smoke that wafted into the crater. When the smoke cleared, Mikah gasped to see her father instead of the grimy, pale, thin, sickly looking man, now in his place. His eyes were full of love and warmth and the landscape changed around them until they were standing together in a beautiful field full of flowers._

"_Mikah"_

"_Daddy"_

_He laughed and nodded his head before sitting down with her in the field, his expression turning serious._

"_Listen very carefully Mikah…what I'm about to tell you is __**very**__ important."_

"_Okay, daddy"_

"_When you wake up, tell KITT that I'm alive."_

_She furrowed her brows in confusion. She knew what dead and alive meant. Why would he say that he was alive…when he already was alive? And what did "when you wake up mean?" It made no sense and the four year old hated being confused._

"_A very bad, mean robot named KARR has captured me, baby…my sweet baby…"_

_Mike pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest while stroking her soft, brown hair that was blowing gently in a breeze. Mikah could feel and hear her father's heartbeat against her ear and it chased away her earlier confusion. She snuggled into his embrace, savoring the moment._

"_This might be the last time you ever see daddy…so I want you to know how much I love you…I love you so…so much Mikah. More than words could ever say."_

"_I love you too, daddy."_

_He suddenly stiffened and sat upright. His eyes were wide and frightened. _

"_Oh no…he's coming."_

_He turned fearful, tear-filled eyes on his daughter and planted a kiss on her cheek._

"_I have to go now, Mikah…be a good, strong girl. Remember to tell KITT!"_

_Mike began to jog away, off into the distance. Mikah struggled to run after him but it was as if she was simply running in place. She screamed reaching out to his retreating back._

"_DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME!!"_

_Just then the landscape shifted again and she found herself back in the crater with the grimy man. The man she now recognized as her father…he was her father but at the same time he wasn't. It was odd._

_Her breathing and heart rate picked up in intensity and she shook her head in disbelief when he continued to stare with glassy, un-seeing eyes up at the sky, his chest no longer rising or falling with every breath._

_She tentatively reached forward to touch him._

"_D-daddy?"_

"_No kid…your daddy is dead."_

_The man uttered as he turned sad, dull eyes on her, appearing to have come back to life. _

"_I'm so sorry, Mikah. But he isn't here. I'm all that's left of him."_

"_What…what happened to my daddy?"_

_A dark shadow loomed over the pit just then, blocking out the sunlight in the dream-world, sending cold chills racing down the child's back as something big, scary, and monstrous stomped in behind her. She followed the man's arm and pointing index finger up behind her._

"_THAT is what happened…"_

_**I am KARR. You can't escape me, child. You will be next!!**_

_Mikah screamed as one of his metallic claws reached down and grabbed her._

Mikah sat up in bed screaming, soaked in sweat. She sobbed and struggled to pull one of the twisted blankets that had managed to snake around her waist…reminding her all too vividly of the evil KARR's hand gripping her waist.

"KITT…KITT!!"

She whimpered as she finally freed herself and scampered towards the door but found that it was locked. She couldn't open it unless one of the adults accessed the room. Mikah yelped again when KITT's voice filled the room and an image appeared on the wall behind her.

_Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I heard your distressed vocal tones. Did you have another bad dream?_

She nodded with tear filled eyes on him. The door light turned from red to green signaling that the lock had been over-ridden, granting the child access to the outside world.

Mikah wasted no time bolting from the room and within moments, found her-self back in the KITT cave. She ignored the adults and made a beeline straight for KITT. Before she could get too close to him however, Sarah stopped her. She struggled and began to cry until she noticed her mother crying as well.

"Mommy…why are you sad"

Sarah sniffled and held Mikah in a tight embrace and whispered soothing things to her daughter.

"Sweetheart…something bad has happened."

"What?"

"Daddy has gone away for a while"

Mikah cocked her head to the side in silent contemplation and looked at her mother with pure innocence, the dream momentarily forgotten.

"Daddy will be back later?"

Sarah shook her head as her bottom lip quivered.

"No baby…daddy is gone. He died, sweetheart. In a bad accident"

Mikah shook her head, her eyes wide with fear and hurt.

"NO! Daddy's still alive!"

Sarah broke down into sobs as she held Mikah close to her chest again.

"I'm sorry baby…I miss him too."

"I wanna' talk to KITT now…"

Sarah nodded in silent affirmation and watched her daughter run up to KITT. She was slightly baffled however when Mikah didn't leap into the AI's interior as she usually did. Instead, the four year old ran right up to his red scanner.

"KITT…I saw daddy in my dream."

_Did you really? What did he say?_

The AI was genuinely curious. This had to be the first time she had ever dreamt of her father that he was aware of. The other nightmares she had were either about KARR or about her previous encounters with unsavory people that wished to do her harm in some way.

Mikah looked back at him with honest sincerity…with all of the seriousness a four year old can muster.

"He told me to tell you…"

Her eyes widened with surprise when the message she remembered with perfect clarity vanished a second later. Mikah's childish features shifted into a pained expression as she struggled to remember the important message her father told her. KITT needed to know! It was really, really important!

Tears threatened to fall again and she brought a small hand to her forehead as if she had a headache and she groaned.

"I forgot it."

_Its' okay, Mikah. It was just a dream._

She shook her head vehemently, tears leaking out of her eyes again.

"NO! He was really there!"

KITT was at a loss of what to say to that…as were the rest of the team.

It was common knowledge that children, especially children her age had trouble separating fiction from reality. This dream was probably no exception.

_I'm sure that you will remember it later._

Mikah shook her head again seriously panicking. Billy, Zoe, and Sarah moved in to try to see about calming her down but she refused to let them near her.

"Mikah, why don't you talk with KITT for a while?"

She agreed after a minute of silent debating and went to sit in the passenger's seat. KITT shut the door of his own accord and waited patiently for her to speak.

"There was a dirty man there…but he was daddy…but then me and daddy were in a place with lots of flowers. And he told me to tell you…"

The child growled in frustration when the dream was slowly slipping away from her memory.

_I have an idea, Mikah. Close your eyes…now think back to the very first thing you remember. We are going to go through the entire dream from the beginning…okay?_

"Okay, KITT"

She related the dream step by step until they got to the part where she was with him in the field. At last part of her memory was jogged as KITT guided her through remembering it.

She grinned happily while clapping her hands excitedly together.

"I remember now!!"

_Very good…now, what did he want you to tell me?_

"Daddy said that he is still alive!"

KITT's processor nearly short circuited when he heard this. How could this be possible? The child did not learn of her father's death until **after** she woke up. Was it true then? Was Michael still alive? A newfound hope was restored within the AI's central core and he knew Sarah had to hear of this…however illogical it sounded right now.

KITT was nearly positive that Mikah had some sort of unique gift. Her previous dreams about KARR proved to be quite true. She had seen KARR without ever having met him in real life.

_I believe you, Mikah. We will find your daddy. _

"No, KITT."

This threw him for a loop.

_You do not want us to find your daddy? _

"You can't find my daddy. Can you feel him?"

_No, I can't. I do not understand, Mikah._

"I can find him…'cause I can feel him!"

Mikah patted her chest, indicating herself.

_You mean you 'think' you feel him._

Her happy face reversed into a frown and she shook her head, looking quite insulted.

"No. I feel daddy."

This was quite unexpected and for a moment, KITT didn't know what to do. Perhaps they should test this theory. If Sarah found out that he was going to be driving her four-year-old daughter, _her only child_, into possible danger…she would dismantle him and sell him for spare parts.

_Mikah, are you sure?_

She nodded her head vigorously, eyes wide with innocence. _That's right…she still has yet to learn what a lie is_, the AI mused to himself. This meant, that at the current moment…Mikah was incapable of lying or making this stuff up.

Mikah was telling the truth.

_Mikah, you must listen very carefully…we are going to go for a drive later tonight. No one else can know so we have to keep this a secret, okay? _

"Yep…I keep secrets good."

_I know you do. _

That settled it then. KITT was going to take Mikah out for a late night drive after everyone else retired for the night. They were going to investigate…and see if the connection she claimed existed between her-self and her father was real or not.

If it was…and Michael Knight was still alive…they were going to get him back, whatever the cost_._

TO BE CONTINUED!!

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as it usually is…I am going to pass out now thanks to all the cold medicine. *faints*


	11. Daddy Come Home

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter wasn't posted on time. I got home to find out that my mom doesn't have wifi for my laptop. I'm finally on Spring Break! WOOHOO! :D

THANKS TO ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL AND INSPIRING REVIEWS!! ^^

**Chapter 11**

KITT couldn't believe how simple it had been. Sarah and the others retired for the night early, too emotionally exhausted after discussing Michael's death. The AI mentioned Mikah's dream to the distraught mother but just as he predicted, she dismissed the idea.

"KITT, we both saw Mike die."

_Yes, I know Sarah. But what if it was a simple technical glitch or a malfunction in my sensor array? _

Sarah shook her head sadly when she heard the hope in KITT's voice. Her voice was thick with emotion with what she said next but she managed a small smile nonetheless.

"I'm sorry KITT but no matter how hard we wish it…Mike's not coming back. We are going to continue what we've been doing. And that is making a difference. It's what Mike would want us to do."

With that said, Sarah lightly patted his hood before walking away, heading for her living quarters. The AI kept close tabs on her and knew that the young woman cried herself to sleep that night.

Mikah scampered out of bed the moment KITT gave her the all clear. Ten minutes later and the two were sneaking stealthily out of the base. Once they hit the road, Mikah and KITT drove in silence for a while until the little girl spoke up at last.

"I think I know where…"

She pointed a finger indicating a northwest position. KITT followed her direction and found a small highway that was not often used and gunned it. Mikah's face scrunched up into a thoughtful expression and ten minutes later, she pointed east.

"Go that way!"

KITT was rather startled to find that every time Mikah directed him somewhere…there would indeed be a road, an exit, or some sort of highway taking them closer to where Michael's last known coordinates had been broadcasted before he began radio silence all those months ago. After three hours of driving, they reached the small town where Mike's abduction had taken place. Another half an hour later and they reached the outskirts of the abandoned airplane hangar. KITT was truly baffled by all of this. The child couldn't even see out of the window and yet she somehow knew where to go!

_Mikah, how did you know where to go?_

She looked at the dashboard in confusion and once again repeated the same answer she had given him for the last two and half hours, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can feel my daddy."

KITT increased his sensor range and to his surprise, detected ghost traces of KARR's energy signature. This meant that either KARR was in fact inside of the hanger with a cloaking device or dampening field of some kind, or he was long gone. Mikah was adamant about the location and kept pointing in the same direction of where the hanger was, despite the fact that KITT had deviously gone completely around the massive field's perimeter in a wide loop. There was no mistaking it now. Michael Knight had to be in there.

_Okay, Mikah…we are going to go home now. I will tell Billy, Zoe, and—_

"NO!"

KITT was already driving away and heading back into town.

Mikah pitched a fit. She screamed, cried, begged, and even had the audacity to kick him.

The AI internally sighed and stopped on the shoulder of the road.

_Cease your insubordinate behavior at once! I promised your daddy that I would keep you __**safe.**__ KARR is very dangerous…he will __**hurt**__ you, Mikah._

"But daddy won't. He won't let the mean one hurt me!"

_We don't know that for sure. I'm sorry Mikah, but there is nothing we can do. _

Her entire demeanor shifted within a nanosecond, startling the AI out of his processor. For a second, he thought he was looking at a very young version of Michael Knight…

A fiery flame entered her eyes and a stubborn look crossed her young features. She shook her head and grabbed the bottom of the steering wheel with both hands, as if she were old enough to actually drive a vehicle.

"Yes we can. We can go find my daddy and bring him home."

_No, it is too dangerous._

"Daddy would go!"

_Well, neither of us is your daddy._

A moment of silence…

KITT believed it was the end of the discussion.

"Daddy wants us to save him…go back now!"

What a determined, persistent little…

If KITT had eyes, one of them would be twitching right now. Why did cruel fate have to pair him up with the stubborn, defiant, and persistent offspring of his equally stubborn, defiant, and determined driver? Sometimes, life was just not fair!

_Please, try to understand Mikah. It is far too dangerous! You will either get hurt or you may very well end up __**dead**__. Does that make you happy?! _

KITT felt guilty about yelling at her when her wide eyes began to fill with tears and her lower lip quivered. These new emotions could be such a disaster sometimes.

He spoke in a much softer tone, regretting his words.

_I'm sorry. I did not mean to get so mad. I just, don't want anything bad to happen to you. _

She sniffled and nodded her head, folding her hands in her lap.

"It's okay KITT."

_So, you forgive me?_

A mischievous twinkle entered her eyes, nearly causing KITT's vital systems to freeze. He knew that look all too well…and it usually meant trouble.

"I forgive you, KITT…but only if you go save daddy first."

Oh that was so low.

Michael would be laughing his head off if he was here. His four-year-old daughter just blackmailed him.

_Fine, but you have to do exactly as I say. Understood?_

She nodded her head vigorously with a wide smile.

KITT vented a long-suffering sigh and turned around. He knew there was no way he could trick her into going back to base. She would immediately sense a change the further away they got from the hanger.

The AI knew…that this was a bad idea.

They did not plan on fighting KARR. KITT had an idea but Mikah would have to help. Just the mere idea he cooked up, fried his circuits. Using his 3-D object generator, KITT designed and produced an earwig that would fit the child's small ear. That way, she would be able to communicate with him while keeping her hands free.

KITT was wise enough to use a seldom used frequency and a dampening field in the hopes that it would keep them invisible for a short time as they performed their little 'recon-mission'.

_Mikah, do you remember the plan?_

"Just go in and check and then leave."

_We can't save your daddy today but we will come back tomorrow._

The four year old nodded her head in silent understanding and slipped out of the driver's side door quietly. KITT was already in stealth mode, making it near impossible to hear the door open or shut. He kept his scanners on high intensity. If **anything**, even something as small as an ant, were to come within two centimeters of his charge, he would know about it.

The AI wanted Michael back as much as Mikah did but if KARR was still holding him prisoner, there would be no way of freeing him without a fight. His main objective was to protect Mikah from harm. Fighting was on the bottom of his priority list right now…if anything, they would just run away should KARR catch on to them.

_You are doing great Mikah_

"_Thanks KITT"_

_Do you see that board in the wall? Tug on it and it should come off._

Mikah did as ordered and the board came free, creating a small hole she could crawl through to get inside of the massive hanger.

The little girl gasped with awe when she stood inside of the premises. She could see boxes all around the perimeter with the exception of the main entrance. The child hardly cared about that. All she wanted was her daddy back. She tip-toed as quietly as she could, keeping hidden behind boxes as she did so and eventually came to a break. She peeked cautiously out from behind it to see an empty space. That was odd…her daddy was **here**. He should be right THERE at the empty space she was looking at right now.

Coming to the conclusion that it must be safe if no one was around, she abandoned her hiding place and walked out into the open.

"_KITT…no one's home"_

_Good, come back out to me and we will return to base._

She ignored KITT completely when she sensed something. Something that she could not see…

Another quick sweep of her surroundings confirmed that the hanger was empty. The only thing that was here were all of these boxes. Her curiosity was piqued and the only way she would leave is if she figured out WHY she could feel her daddy but not see him. Was he invisible somewhere?

KITT was frantic…practically screaming in her ear for her to come back right this instant. She responded by pulling the earwig out of her ear and into her pocket. It was too noisy and gave her a headache.

Besides, she had to know.

She tentatively inhaled a breath and whispered loudly, now standing in the very heart of the hanger.

"_DADDY…are you here?"_

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

A man suddenly appeared from around some boxes.

"DADDY!"

She ran to him and hugged him intensely. The man grunted and pried her off, giving her a rough shove away from him.

"Stay off of me, you filthy brat"

Her eyes watered with tears and she shook her head in disbelief.

"D-daddy…don't you know me?"

"I'm not your daddy, kid. Now go home."

He walked past her and continued about his business, sorting boxes and the like.

Mikah continued to stand in the middle of the hanger, sniffling with tears in her eyes, thoroughly confused. She recognized him— he was her daddy and he looked exactly as she remembered him. Vibrant, healthy, and full of strength and yet, here he was looking at her as if she was a complete stranger…

Her quivering lip stiffened and her eyes narrowed. She clenched her hands into fists and marched over to him, her stubborn streak back with a veangance.

"Why don't you remember me?"

"I told you to go away kid," he growled, not looking at her.

She shouted back at him and turned as if about to leave.

"FINE"

While he was distracted, Mikah climbed up onto a box and then tackled him, sending Michael Knight sprawling in a heap on the floor. She sat on top of his chest and looked him in the face with a defiant glare.

"YOU ARE MY DADDY!! REMEMBER ME!" she demanded angrily.

For a second, his eyes flickered as if barely recalling a memory and he struggled to remove the child who was effectively pinning him down.

"KITT AND I CAME TO SAVE YOU!!"

"Kid…I don't know who—" he trailed off when a light entered his eyes as he recognized the name from somewhere. The man had a feeling that it was a friend, a friend that he had somehow forgotten.

Mikah pleaded with him, giving him the best puppy face she had to offer.

"Please…come home, we miss you…"

"What's your name?"

"Mikah"

He appeared to be pondering it, deep in thought as he too recognized the name from somewhere.

"I've heard that name somewhere before…"

Mikah tugged on his hand, trying to get him back on his feet when the air shifted and she sensed something clearly _wrong_ somehow.

"Please, come with me!"

He looked at her with dull eyes and shook his head.

"No"

She growled angrily and punched his shoulder with a small fist. It hardly fazed him.

"Daddy, stop being a STUPID-HEAD!"

Right then, at that very moment the child could feel the hairs on her neck stand on end when the bad, foreboding feeling made itself known. Like something monstrous and evil was standing right behind her.

She whimpered as she slowly turned around and instinctively took a few step back until she was standing against her father. The air was crackling with energy and a low humming sound broke the still, silence.

Her eyes widened when the empty air began to shift and vibrate as a cloaking device powered down, shimmering here and there as slowly but surely, bits and pieces of the robotic KARR could be seen. At last, he was towering above her in full view with both guns pointed right at her.

The four year old was too afraid to move and felt her legs beginning to shake. She screamed at the top of her lungs, all of the pleading and desperation now multiplied a hundred-fold.

"DADDY, PLEASE SAVE ME!"

Something sparked within the man's heart…a heart that he had not been able to feel until now.

He looked up pointedly at the robot and crossed his arms comfortably, a smirk on his handsome features.

"I think you are scaring her."

_**Michael Knight, we agreed that ALL trespassers must be terminated!**_

"KARR, disengage weapons."

_**NO exceptions!!**_

When Michael Knight spoke again, his voice had an icy, dangerous edge as he directed a heated glare at his partner.

"I said…**disengage weapons!** _NOW_"

The guns off-lined and lowered immediately, as he was given the command.

He turned to the little girl and redirected his glare down at her.

"It's time for you to leave."

He pointed a finger in the general direction of the entrance.

She shook her head stubbornly and latched on to one of his legs.

"NO!"

"Kid, I don't know how many times I gotta tell you this…but I'm NOT your daddy!"

"YES YOU ARE!!"

She was sobbing openly now, uncaring if the mean, scary robot was looking at her with ferocious intensity…like an angry dog being held back on its leash.

The man roughly removed her from his leg and picked her up by one hand, holding the child from the back of her shirt collar until she was dangling in the air like a little lost puppy. He began to walk purposefully towards the door.

"Don't EVER come back, kid. Or else my friend back there will blast you into little, bitty, tiny, bite-sized pieces!!" He yelled loudly enough for KARR to hear him.

Once they got to the door, his countenance changed and he turned a soft, apologetic expression on her.

"Please, stay far away from here, Mikah. It's not safe…my friend **will** kill you next time."

She shook her head again, completely stunned by this turn of events. She thought that he would have remembered her by now!

"Why don't you remember me?"

He displayed a confused expression and frowned.

"I don't know…I feel like I know you, somehow…you do look familiar but at the same time—"

Just then a loud explosion shook the foundation of the hanger. Both of them turned their heads in the direction it came from with wide eyes. They both mumbled "Oh, no" at the same time.

Mikah hastily jammed the earwig thing back in her ear and screamed again.

"KITT!"

Mike shouted for his partner simultaneously.

"KARR!!"

Just then, a black mustang with a red scanner came tearing around the corner like a bat out of hell and screeched to a sudden stop next to the cowering child. His door opened just as KARR roared with fury, sliding around the corner in car mode, his yellow scanner working overtime.

Before Mikah could make a move, KARR released one of his missiles from the front of his grill. Mike swore loudly and grabbed the girl, diving out of the way back through the open hanger door just as it made impact with KITT's open door. Tires squealed as the AI attempted to dodge but knew it would be useless. His open door was blown clear off of the hinges and went flying straight towards Mike. He cursed again, shoving the girl violently away into a pile of empty boxes just as the smooth, outer part of the door smacked painfully into him. He was sent flying and then skidding across the floor, the door lying painfully on top of him. Mike weakly managed to push it off but groaned in pain, unable to move much.

"Ow…that really hurt…"

Mikah saw what happened and ran immediately over to him. She touched his cheek lightly, concern on her face.

"Daddy, you okay?"

"I hope so…"

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and rubbed his sore, bruised, and possibly fractured ribcage.

"For the hundredth time…I'm not your father."

Her worried face scrunched up into hurt and her lower lip quivered unsteadily again.

"But I…_**love you daddy**_."

Those last three words made the man freeze in his tracks. His eyes suddenly glittered with recognition and a smile crossed his face as he took one large, rough hand and gently stroked one of the child's cheeks in a loving manner. He whispered softly as he stared into her eyes.

"Mikah, is it really you?"

She sobbed harder in relief, now that her daddy recognized her. They held each other in a warm embrace. About two minutes passed before they broke apart, just staring at each other. Mike was looking at her with relieved intensity, memorizing every detail of his daughter's face in the hopes he could laser engrave her image into his brain.

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit his head and he gasped softly, standing back up while clutching his head. Mikah followed suite, pulling on his hand in confusion.

"Daddy…what's wrong?"

"My head…ow…it hurts."

He sagged to his knees in pain as it picked up in intensity the harder he tried to remember.

Suddenly the familiar voice of KARR boomed as if right in his ear.

_**You will return to me, Michael Knight. You will forget that this has ever happened.**_

KITT came racing through the entrance and squealed to a sudden stop next to Mikah, his driver's side door completely gone.

_MIKAH GET IN NOW!_

"Something's wrong with daddy! We have to help him!"

_THERE IS NO TIME!_

Mike squirmed and shrieked in agony as he struggled to hold on to this newly remembered moment. He didn't want to lose his daughter…not again. But Mike could feel his mind slowly succumbing to the presence of KARR as his mental shields were slowly broken down one by one.

Mike looked up at Mikah through glassy, fogged over eyes and pointed one finger at KITT.

"GO"

"But daddy I—"

"I SAID GO! Please…"

Mikah hastily scrambled into the seat as told. She sobbed as she watched her father fall to the floor, clutching his head while writhing in pain.

Just as KITT began to race away, she screamed back at him just as they disappeared from his sight.

"DADDY, REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOU!!"

Mike nodded numbly and half smiled just as he felt KARR breaking through the last mental barrier.

"I love you too, baby…I'm so sorry."

Then with a relieved sigh, his world went dark.

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: Poor Mike… I feel so bad for him. But don't worry...KARR can mess with Mike's head but he can't mess with his heart. ;)

Once again, I hope you can forgive me for my posting delay but not to worry, I may update once or twice again this week! PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. New Identity

Author's Note: I do apologize for updating late again. Family came first this past week, especially since I won't see them again until the summer time. My Spring Break has finally reached its end… T.T

_Thanks to_: _Rose Aarac, My-Friend-KITT, potterfan2006, BuckleWinner, Kitarensen, Spidey2, LisaRosa, Ayame1313, blue-eyed-wondergirl, and Tamersa for reviewing!!_

Here's another chapter! (Please don't hurt me... *edges nervously behind KITT*)

**Chapter 12**

KITT knew he was in trouble. As a matter of fact, the word _trouble_ hardly did any justice for the wrath Sarah was sure to have in store for him the nanosecond they got back.

It would be far more accurate to surmise that he was _**scrap,**_ the moment he rolled back into the KITT cave.

How was he going to explain his missing driver's side door to Sarah?

Then there was also the greatest problem of all, why her daughter was currently **with** him _while_ he was missing his driver's side door.

He ran multiple explanations through his processor but they all came up short. There was no lying, his way out of this one. The first two were relatively easy to discard.

_A semi truck ran me off of the road._

Sarah would probably say, "You expect me to believe that a semi truck drove you off of the road and then magically managed to cause this damage?"

_There was a malfunction in the door circuits._

She would most likely respond with "KITT what kind of _malfunction_ would rip your virtually **indestructible** door off the hinges?"

Of course that was the question wasn't it? The question where the only possible answer was four letters long.

KARR

It was always that blasted-sorry-excuse-for-an-AI's, fault.

Of course, KITT knew that he should have been paying more attention to the missile that was sent flying into his door but his concern had mainly been for the two humans who were nearly caught in the crossfire.

The AI sighed when he saw the hanger rapidly approaching. He slowed down, biding time. His speed change did not go unnoticed by his ever faithful, three-foot tall, passenger.

"KITT, what's wrong?"

_Your mommy is going to be very mad at me._

Mikah shook her head and pouted.

"No, because you saved me from the mean robot and daddy's alive!"

He tried to suppress a sigh but failed.

_I'm afraid it isn't that simple, Mikah. KARR could have seriously hurt you. I'm in a LOT of trouble right now._

The little girl leaned forward in the passenger seat and softly patted the dashboard in reassurance and offered his glowing, blue vocalizer module a small, brave smile.

"I'll protect you KITT."

The AI did not respond to this, knowing full well that when Sarah was angry…NO ONE could save him from her wrath. The child's feeble attempt to offer him her protection was still very welcomed and in some small way, he did feel slightly comforted that he had a friend with him, on his side.

The hanger door opened and he gladly stopped through decontamination stations one and two, before proceeding cautiously into the KITT cave where the team anxiously awaited them. Billy found them gone during his early morning rounds through the base. Believing that something was seriously wrong, the technician had of course, sounded the alarm which brought the other two women and male physician running to the consoles in a near panic.

Billy attempted to contact them but KITT was blocking him for some reason.

Now as they saw him docking back into his port, KITT nearly melted under all of the heated glares, with the exception of Doctor Clarke and Billy. The females for some reason were the only ones who really seemed to have anything against him.

His missing door was the first thing they noticed.

"KITT…what the hell happened to your door?!"

_I can explain…_

"Where is Mikah?"

_She is here…with me._

Sarah's eyes narrowed even further into dangerous slits and she growled, approaching him with clenched fists.

"KITT, you will explain **everything.**"

_Of course Sarah, I would do no less._

Her angry expression melted away the moment she retrieved her daughter and she turned a suspicious gaze on the mustang.

Mikah squirmed out of Sarah's grasp and seemed to leach on to KITT, refusing to budge.

"Don't be mad at KITT, mommy!!"

"Sweetheart, this is not the place, nor the time to argue with me. You need to let go of KITT now and take a walk with Zoe and Dr. Clarke."

"NO!"

Sarah struggled to remove her daughter but it was like Mikah's hands had fused into his paint. If Michael used to have trouble getting her off of KITT, there was no way in hell, that she would fare any better with this daunting task.

The frustrated mother resorted to tickling but surprisingly the little girl only squirmed with a pained grunt and held on tighter, if that were possible.

"DADDY IS ALIVE, WE FOUND HIM!!"

Everyone in the room visibly froze.

Sarah gently released Mikah and tried to get the child to look at her.

"What did you say?"

The woman hardly dared to breathe as she awaited the response she was so sure she had hallucinated.

KITT decided to intervene then.

_It is quite true, Sarah. I have surveillance footage of our encounter with him…and with…KARR. _

KITT was reluctant to admit to the last part and spat the other AI's name with clear disdain.

Sarah turned her eyes back on the mustang, an all business expression now in place.

"Show me."

So that is exactly what KITT did. The team huddled in a small group at the front of the mustang's grill and watched with awed fascination as the footage played out on KITT's holo-screen.

At last, the video ended, leaving the cave in relative silence.

No one spoke for a while. It was almost too much to take in.

Now that they had this new, astounding evidence—

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go save Mike!"

"Are you forgetting about KARR?"

"Why can't we cause a diversion while KITT retrieves him?"

"He seems to have lost his memory. Do you think he would go with us willingly? To him, we are a bunch of strangers."

"That will pose a problem."

While the rest of the team discussed and tossed around ideas for Michael's future rescue, KITT and Mikah were back together.

"KITT…you have an owie." Mikah indicated his missing door, turning her full, concerned attention on it.

To be honest, the child was too lost in confused emotion on the ride back to notice much beyond her troubled thoughts concerning her daddy.

_It doesn't hurt me much._

"You sure?"

_Pretty sure, thank you for your concern._

"We save daddy soon?"

_Yes…at least I hope so._

The AI had his own doubts, especially after witnessing firsthand, Michael Knight's memory loss. The man hardly recognized him tonight and he appeared to suffer greatly under KARR's controlling influence. KITT had no qualms about terminating KARR. The only problem with that avenue was that Michael Knight's very life was tied to the evil AI. His body was now dependent upon the machine to give him life, keeping him a virtual prisoner.

KITT had done some research, pulling up hidden files that Dr. Graiman himself had hidden away within the core of the KR mainframe. He was able to gain the restricted access codes using a password that the good doctor himself had gifted him with before his death. The elderly man had given KITT the instruction, not to use it unless times were severely dire.

If Michael's current situation wasn't considered _dire_, then he didn't know what was.

The files contained information on KARR and the experiments when Mike was still the first AI's driver.

The results of the first few experiments showed that excessive bonding between the human and the robot resulted in negative side effects. These side effects started with the ordinary symptoms of appetite loss and fatigue all the way up to tell-tale signs of insanity and bio-degradation when the two were separated after prolonged exposure.

The experiment was soon scrapped after KARR's rampage which resulted in the deaths of at least seven people.

KITT was glad that Michael was separated from the evil AI after that incident. The only thing now was…how could they help the man without harming him further? There had to be some way that they could reverse the bonding somehow. Otherwise, Michael Knight was forever lost to them, doomed to remain KARR's prisoner.

If they were to just go in now and kidnap the man from beneath KARR's nose, the evil AI could easily track them since he and Michael were so deeply bonded. Not only that, but from what his initial scans revealed, the human would probably die without the aid of KARR's bio-pod within the first 72 hours of separation.

KITT ran every probability paradigm and yet he continuously came up with the same results. The only way they could keep Michael Knight from dying is if they managed to safely construct the world's first cryostasis machine to keep the man in a temporary hibernation until they could figure out how to reverse KARR's bonding process. It would keep him alive without any of the damaging effects.

This idea was the best that KITT could offer them.

He transmitted a message to Billy's computer monitor, temporarily interrupting their growing argument which earned him their full attention when the tech brought it up in their discussion.

It didn't take long for them to decide. It was a unanimous vote, all agreeing that it was the best and only course of action that was in Michael Knight's best interest. No one else had any better ideas. That settled it then.

_Mikah, I will do everything I can to bring him home. You will have to stay here and be a good girl._

"I know."

She didn't bother hiding her sorrow at the prospect of KITT leaving her.

KITT was aware of their growing friendship and felt within his central processor that he too, would be missing her when he was away on the future rescue mission. He made a suggestion in the hopes of cheering her up and taking her mind off of their future parting.

_Would you like to watch a movie with me?_

A smile immediately brightened up the child's face and with sparkling eyes she nodded her head in the affirmative.

They sat together in silence, watching "_Bolt_" on his HUD in his windshield without a care in the world.

For this moment, they didn't have any worries or concerns.

They only had each other.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

It took six months for them to build the cryo-stasis module. It was a record breaking time for a project of this magnitude. It was ready for Michael Knight's occupancy.

Now for the hard part…the daring rescue.

The rescue went off without a hitch. They captured Michael Knight alone while KARR was patrolling the southern border of the hanger perimeter. As predicted, KARR came after them, honing in on his bond with the man in order to track him down. No contact could be made with the human however, thanks to his current unconscious state.

KITT drove him back to their hidden headquarters and delivered him to the cryo-stasis team that Sarah and Doctor Clarke hired on where they immediately began to prep the man for his hibernation.

Four hours later and he was within the unit, hibernating until they could find a way to help him break free from KARR's control.

Two days later and KARR was shooting his way through their front door.

"KITT HELP ME!"

Mikah was screaming and sobbing as she ran to the other end of the KITT cave away from the bloodthirsty machine who was currently trying to break through. She sought refuge with KITT, where her faithful friend was valiantly trying to keep the enraged AI on the opposite side of the door. KITT used his laser to weld the tunnel doors closed but he knew that the metal would not hold up against KARR's assault forever.

Sarah already evacuated the rest of the team and was finishing the purge of their base's computer systems, dumping all of their data before KARR could get to it. Michael Knight had already been safely moved to their new base of operations one day prior.

"Okay, the data has been destroyed. KITT, Mikah, let's go."

The woman joined her daughter in KITT's immaculate interior and the mustang roared furiously as he prepared to ram through KARR and up the tunnel ramp. It was the only real entrance or exit that the mustang could take. The emergency exit was blocked off to give the team enough time to evacuate from the premises.

Mikah whimpered when one of KARR's giant robotic claws ripped through the welded seam in the door and began to pry it open.

_**WHERE IS MICHAEL KNIGHT?!**_

KITT's interior filled with rock and roll music just as KARR appeared directly in front of the now open door. The mustang took off like a shot, flying between the evil AI's legs and up the tunnel. KITT triggered the charges set behind them, blowing up the SSC, hopefully, taking KARR out for good. If not…then their worst enemy was simply buried beneath tons of rubble. He would have fun digging himself out of that for the next five years.

_Mission accomplished._

Sarah sighed with relief and rested her head against the seat.

"Good job KITT. Now we have to meet up with the others."

_ETA set at ten hours, fifty-three minutes, and four seconds._

After they arrived at their new headquarters, Sarah talked with KITT alone after Mikah was tucked into bed.

"I have come to a decision, KITT. It was hard…still is hard…for me to even agree to this but it is for Mikah's safety."

KITT felt a sudden surge of pain race through his system when he realized what she was talking about.

_You are going to send her away._

It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm sorry KITT but this is the only way."

_Surely there is another alternative._

"It's the only way we can ensure Mikah's safety in the event that KARR finds us here. There is the possibility that he is still alive, especially after the government investigated the explosion. KITT, they picked that place apart and found no sign of him anywhere. I have this creepy feeling…that KARR is still out there somewhere."

KITT refused to respond, internally aware that Sarah was right. That didn't mean he had to like it.

_Where will she go?_

"We have already found a suitable home for her. She will be living with a young couple who have no kids yet. The husband is an army man and will be stationed every three to four years. All that constant moving will make Mikah nearly untraceable if KARR should attempt to target her. I really don't want to do this…I'm…I'm going to lose my baby, KITT."

Sarah choked, unable to continue speaking as tears leaked from her eyes.

_You are going to send Mikah to live with another family…permanently?_

That innocent and confused question on KITT's part was too much for the woman to bear, breaking down her resolve not to cry. She sobbed openly, uncaring if anyone was watching her through his windshield as pain stabbed at her heart.

"She will be safe…that's all I want for her KITT…t-to grow up in peace...without fear."

_I understand, Sarah._

Sarah nodded in silent thanks and then left the AI to brood alone. She went to pack Mikah's meager belongings while the child slept.

The next day, Sarah and Mikah were on another road trip. They drove to meet the family out in Washington State, where they would then take Mikah with them to Oregon. The little girl did not yet know of her future fate.

Sarah preferred to keep it that way.

In order to make this traumatic change as painless as possible Dr. Clarke and KITT formulated a specific drug to be administered when it was time for them to say good-bye. This drug was similar to the one that Michael Knight was given after KARR was shut down. It would take her memory of them away. At this point, they were unsure of how long it would take Mikah to regain her memory…or if she ever would. She would forget all of them, along with the bad memories that led to this moment. No more nightmares...no more fears. It would all be gone, erased.

It was for the best.

That was what everyone had to keep telling themselves. It was for Mikah's own good. To protect her and to give her a better life and a future she would not have if she stayed with them. KARR would return and the farther Michael Knight's daughter was from him, the better.

When they arrived, they went to visit the parents of the military man who stayed in a nice little home. The living room balcony faced a beautiful sunset as dinner was set on the table. They laughed and chatted and got to know the little girl a little better although Mikah was unsure why they were visiting these strange people. She was polite and on her best behavior even though she wanted to leave and never come back.

A growing feeling of dread was settling in the pit of her stomach every time her mother looked at her from across the table. She could tell that something was wrong.

Soon the military man and his wife showed up with groceries, apologizing about the delay in their arrival. The man's parents (Mikah's soon-to-be grandparents) hugged and kissed him unabashedly in front of their guests before seating him.

At long last, dinner was finished and Sarah explained in hushed tones what was going to happen before taking her daughter aside in a small bedroom right across from the dining room. The door was left open, spilling a soft yellow light into the dark room. The distraught mother did not bother turning the bedroom light on, preferring a little more privacy. The first few stars were beginning to appear in the sky, Mikah noticed through the open window.

"Mikah, baby…there is something important I need to tell you."

"Yes mommy?"

"I have to go away for a while and you have to stay here."

"No, mommy… don't leave me," Mikah cried suddenly, clinging to her mother for all she was worth.

"I have to sweetheart. These people will take good care of you. They will be your…your mommy and daddy now."

Mikah cried harder.

"I don't want them, I want you!"

This was not easy for Sarah in the slightest and she choked back her own sobs, trying to be strong for her daughter.

"You will be safer here with them. I love you so…so much, baby." Sarah stroked Mikah's hair as they clung to each other.

The family outside respectfully gave them a wide berth, going about their own business and refused to interfere with their heart-wrenching good-byes.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Mikah looked up at Sarah with a quivering lower lip and wide, tear filled eyes.

Sarah thought about it a moment and in a sob filled whisper as she wiped the tears off of Mikah's cheeks with her hands, she spoke from her heart.

"Yes, I'm sure we will…I know so. Someone told me a long time ago…that good-byes…are never forever."

"Good…you promise?" Mikah sniffled noisily, calming down a little bit at this hopeful prospect.

"Even though we won't see each other for a really, long time…we **will** meet again. I promise."

"I'm glad."

"I need you to promise me something in return."

"What," Mikah's head tilted curiously to the side.

"Promise me, that no matter how hard life gets…you will _never_ give up."

The child's eyes widened and she nodded her head before leaning back down into her mother's embrace.

"I promise, mommy."

"Good…now how about we go say good-bye to KITT?"

Mikah tiredly nodded and took Sarah's hand, the devastated mother leading her out to the living room. After explaining briefly that they had to say good-bye to one other person, they stepped outside and down the stairs to where KITT was sitting silently in the driveway.

Sarah opened the passenger side door and placed Mikah inside before closing it again.

_I will miss you Mikah._

"I'll miss you more, KITT. I hate good-byes…" the child began to sob brokenly again.

This was tearing the AI up inside as he watched her.

_Mikah, I promise that I'll always watch over you. You will never be alone as long as I'm around._

"Will we see each other again?" Mikah asked the question filled with both hope and dread.

KITT contemplated this for a minute and replied honestly.

_I believe we will._

"That's what mommy told me."

_I think she was right._

"KITT…don't ever forget me."

_You are unforgettable._

"I love you KITT."

Mikah leaned forward and kissed his voice modulator softly.

"I'll never forget you," she added quietly.

But she would forget him. The AI knew this for a fact. Was this what it felt like to slowly die inside?

Before the AI could offer her a response, Sarah opened the door at that moment and sighed sadly.

"It's time KITT."

KITT's glove compartment opened and a syringe slid out on the tray, already prepped and full of the medicine they had to give the girl.

Mikah's eyes widened and she squirmed away, about to crawl over into the driver's seat when KITT activated his restraint system, keeping Mikah where she was.

Sarah briefly explained what it was for before she attempted to go anywhere near her daughter with the accursed thing. She picked it up and knew they had to just get it over with before she lost her nerve. This was the hardest thing Sarah ever had to do in her life. The woman would be asking herself the question in years to come…did the ends justify the means?

Mikah continued to sob and scream, shaking her head furiously when Sarah lowered the needle to her arm.

"KITT! MOMMY! Please don't…I don't want to forget!! I DON'T WANT TO FORGET!!"

Tears streamed silently down Sarah's face as she administered the shot into Mikah's arm, feeling as if her already broken heart was now shattering into even smaller pieces as her daughter screamed.

At last, it began to take effect and as the drug began to make her sleepy Mikah whimpered.

"I don't want to forget…" Her eyes slid shut and her chest moved in a steady rhythm with every breath as she succumbed to sleep.

Sarah wiped her eyes with her sleeve and with a long-suffering sigh, picked Mikah up and carried her back inside. The couple tucked the child in bed and promised Sarah they would call if any emergencies arose. They agreed that Mikah would have to have a new identity, a more common name in order to keep her completely under the radar. The military man's father, Mr. Johnson, once worked in witness protection so he knew all the strings to pull in order to get it done. Mikah Knight would have to be declared dead before she was assigned a new social security number, birth certificate, and a new name. It would be impossible for KARR to find her. It was as if she was disappearing off the face of the earth.

To add insult to injury, the FLAG team decided that they too would lose all contact with the child. KITT accepted their terms on one condition...that he and only he alone would know Mikah's location at any given time. The less the others knew about Mikah's new life the better.

Sarah kissed Mikah upon the cheek lovingly, one last time.

The second she sat back down inside of KITT, she broke down, feeling as if she had just destroyed part of her very soul…unable to forgive herself for what she was doing as they drove away...for what she had done.

When Mikah Knight woke up tomorrow morning…she would not be the daughter Sarah knew and loved. Her memory would be gone—her true parentage and only friend erased from existence.

The little four year old girl would wake up tomorrow morning with a new life, a new family, and a new name.

Even though Mikah Knight's life had just ended...Brittany Johnson's life had only just begun.

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: *Whitedino stops, drops, and rolls as a hail of bullets, flaming arrows, rocks, and odd assortments of hurtful materials shoot overhead* Okay I know what some of you are probably thinking...how could it end like this?? There is only ONE chapter left (I think) and that will be this story's epilogue before I begin the sequel. This whole memory loss thing and being placed with a new family seemed more realistic to me given the circumstances with everything KARR related. The way I see it...if KARR can't have Michael back...he might just want the next best thing--his kid. So that is why I did this with Mikah. I want her as safe as the rest of you, lol. So please bear with me!

_PLEASE_ REMEMBER TO _REVIEW_!! No pun intended...


	13. Always Watching

Author's Note: Hey marvelous readers! Here it is…the final installment of this story before I begin the sequel. ^^ Thank you all for being avid reviewers and I hope to see many of you in my next story "AI Ascended".

**Chapter 13**

The darkness was broken when two small lids cracked tiredly open.

Small rays of sunlight entered through the blinds of the child's bedroom, making it look bright and cheerful.

Blurry objects came slowly into focus until the little girl was staring at a man and a woman who were sitting at the foot of the bed, smiling at her.

"Good morning, sweetheart!"

"You ready to start your day?"

She felt confused inside and her head felt distant and fuzzy. It was like she couldn't remember something. Like she was forgetting something very important…

Her instincts were telling her that something wasn't quite right. The smiling couple appeared genuine enough. Still, those feelings remained, frustrating her to no end.

The little girl attempted to speak but found that her mouth was as dry as cotton. The woman's eyes softened into that of concern and she hastened out of the room, only to return a few seconds later with a small glass of water.

The man spoke, almost uncomfortably. As if he was worried, but just hiding it.

"You were sick for three days, honey. We had the doctor come see what was wrong, when you didn't wake up."

After taking a few sips of water, she continued to stare at them completely expressionless as a torrent of panicked thoughts entered her mind.

_Where was she? Who were these people? Why couldn't she remember anything? What was her name even?!_

Tears sprang to the child's eyes and she choked back a sob, immediately earning the couple's sympathy.

"It's okay, precious…mommy and daddy are here now. Everything's okay."

So that answered two of her unspoken questions. These people claimed to be her mom and dad, so if they were, then this must be their home—the small child logically reasoned. And yet she remembered nothing about them.

"I…I don't remember you!"

The amnesiac little girl cried, in absolute confusion, her panic nearly tangible.

"There, there now…the doctor said you wouldn't be able to remember much once you woke up."

"But we can help you remember, sweet pea," the man spoke with a confident, reassuring tone. He smiled warmly at her, easing some of her darker, amnesiac induced, fears.

The child nodded her head in acceptance, since she had no one else to turn to.

"I'll go get the photo album of us with Brittany."

The girl made a funny face at the name. It just didn't sound right to her ears.

"Brittany? Who is Brittany?"

The woman laughed lightly and patted the child's leg that was still hidden beneath the bedspread.

"_You_ are, silly!"

"My name is Brittany?"

"That's our girl," the man chuckled as he re-entered the room with a photo album in hand.

As the family of three began to leaf through the album, starting with Brittany's baby photos, picture by picture…the little girl recognized some of the pictures she was in. So maybe her memory wasn't lost after all.

In all reality, she was able to believe these uknown lies as solid truth since the four-year-old's amnesiac mind yearned for a foundation in which to cling to...needed some semblance of memory, some semblance of order, to continue living. Otherwise, the amnesia could cause an irreversible break-down, if not corrected, that could possibly leave her mind in a vegetative-like state. As it was, she was in no danger of that, her vibrant, and healthy, young mind overcoming the unexplainable memory loss quite well.

As time wore on, they all became better accustomed to one another as the child soon believed that she was indeed part of their family.

Parked on the opposite side of the street…a shiny black mustang with a red scanner, sat driverless and alone.

The family hardly noticed it, paying it little to no mind as they went about their business the rest of that week.

One day, while the little girl skipped merrily outside to play hopscotch in the drive way, she spotted it. For reasons unknown, she smiled directly at it and waved shyly before bouncing, energetically away to play.

The black mustang that was KITT had a newfound hope now, after witnessing that. Perhaps deep down, she hadn't forgotten him at all, even if she wasn't conscious of the memory.

Even if she didn't always see him over the course of the years, even if she couldn't remember him or the promise that he made her, KITT was still going to keep it.

KITT would always be there. He would always be waiting…and he would always be watching.

THE END

Author's Note: I know that this was short, but that is because it's the epilogue and I had to set it up for the sequel.

Yes, the photo album is composed of pictures of Mikah that Sarah gave to them, that they were able to alter (to include the couple with the girl), thanks to her new grand-father's witness protection contacts that made the photos believable. The pictures she recognized, were definitely the old ones she and her mother looked at before all of this craziness happened. I would tell you what the next one is going to be about but that would spoil it for all of you. ;)

Thanks so much my readers for supporting me and for leaving me your feedback with reviews! Until next time! ^.^


End file.
